En tus zapatos
by Luz.b
Summary: Si había un día que nunca iba a olvidar en su vida era el día en que le dijeron que estaba comprometida. Todavía recordaba hasta los menores detalles. Sin embargo, lo único que sintió cuando lo conoció fue el loco deseo de haber nacido varón.
1. Chapter 1

**Se me ocurrió esta idea a partir de que este cuatrimestre en la universidad comencé derecho de familia y estamos analizando el matrimonio desde del punto de vista antiguo y moderno. Eso me hizo pensar en el tema de los matrimonios arreglados y como antes era una modalidad tan habitual. Básicamente te casabas con desconocido y tenias que aprender a quererlo desde cero. Bueno, eso es más o menos lo que voy a intentar plasmar en esta historia. Mi idea es situarla antes de que las mujeres pudiesen votar, alrededor de los años 30. Intentare hacerlo lo más realista posible a una sociedad mágica inglesa de esa época, aunque muchas veces me voy a basar en la sociedad de mi país, para mas comodidad a la hora de escribir. En fin, me pareció una idea muy interesante de aplicar en una historia así que aquí esta el primer capitulo. Espero que llame su atención.**

Capitulo 1

Si había un día que nunca iba a olvidar en su vida era el día en que le dijeron que estaba comprometida. Todavía recordaba hasta los menores detalles. La manecilla del reloj dando las nueves, la mesa servida para el desayuno, el ruido de los autos que se colaba por la ventana. Incluso podía recordar los rostros de sus padres y hermanos cuando le dieron la noticia. Expectantes, ansiosos, intrigados. Después de todo, ella era la menor de siete hermanos y la única que aún no estaba casada. Hasta recordaba cómo después de eso la comida se le había vuelto cenizas en la boca pero había callado y controlado su mal genio. Por unos cinco minutos más o menos. Después de eso había gritado, pataleado, huido al parque durante horas sin que ninguno fuese a buscarlo. Recordaba haber pensado muchas veces que no era justo, que no quería eso, que no estaba lista, y otro montón de cosas inútiles. Recordaba haber vuelto a su casa de noche y que sus hermanos habían salido a buscarla cuando empezó a nevar. No se había dado cuenta pero en su cabello habían caído varios copos de nieve. Era la primera nevada del año y por lo que se comentaba iba a ser un invierno muy largo y duro.

-¿Por qué? –era lo único que le importaba saber.

-Porque no voy a vivir para siempre y necesito a alguien que te cuide cuando muera.

Los ojos de su padre estaban llenos de remordimiento y culpa. Sin embargo no se echó para atrás ni una sola vez. Quiso gritarle que ella podía cuidarse sola, que ya lo había hecho montones de veces, que no necesitaba un hombre a su lado. Pero no hizo nada. Solo cuando dejo que la abrazase los demás volvieron a la normalidad. Ninguno la felicito y ella agradeció que así fuese. No le hubiera gustado tener que echarle un hechizo a uno de sus hermanos. Su madre había dejado bien en claro que todos tenían que estar presentables antes de la boda de Ron.

Se mordió el labio. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel acontecimiento. El recuerdo aún no se iba de su mente y seguramente jamás lo haría. Se sentía tan vacía y perdida pero al mismo tiempo algo resignada. No era la primera ni la última chica a la cual le arreglaban un matrimonio. Sin embargo su crianza siempre le había permitido soñar con un poco más de aquello que estaba establecido. La habían dejado montar en escoba desde niña, usar ropa de niño de vez en cuando y hasta el poder tener y poder expresar sus propias opiniones y decisiones. Así es como se había hecho a la mar cuando tenía dieciocho años y la idea de un matrimonio se veía demasiado cercana en su futuro. Luego de que Ron y Hermione se pusieron oficialmente de novios, tanto su familia como la sociedad mágica de Londres, la miraba con nuevos ojos. Ojos casamenteros decía ella. Por eso había prácticamente huido hasta Rumania a ver a Charlie. El soltero de la familia, como solían decirle. Lo envidiaba, pensó mientras revolvía el te infinitamente. Él podía vivir su vida como quisiera mientras que ella tenía que encontrar un marido si quería ser aceptada por la sociedad.

Hermione daba vueltas sobre su vestido de novia mientras sonreía ampliamente. Se preguntó si algún día ser vería tan feliz como su amiga. Lo dudaba. Casarse era el sueño de muchas chicas. Pero muchas chicas eran idiotas. Si tan solo hubiera nacido hombre… solía tener ese pensamiento muchas veces al día. Se obligó a sonreír cuando Luna le pegó un codazo poco disimulado. Casi tiro el te sobre el hermoso mantel de la tienda de vestidos de novia. Nadie le prestó atención por suerte. Quiso decirle a su amiga rubia que la dejase ser miserable en paz. Bufo. No valía la pena. Todo el mundo decía que debía estar contenta por el partido que le había tocado, que era un buen chico, con una buena posición y una excelente familia. A ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo todo eso porque, si alguien la escuchase, sabría muy bien que ella simplemente no se quería casar. No tenía nada que ver con las costumbres, ni el chico, ni el amor, ni nada. Simplemente era eso. No quería casarse. Punto. Cubrió su pecoso rostro con sus manos pensando porque su familia la había vendido a un completo extraño como si fuese un piano o algo así.

-¿Puedes dejar de sentir pena por ti misma cinco minutos y ver lo feliz que esta Hermione? –Luna estaba harta de su comportamiento, obviamente.- Vamos Ginny, pronto será su día especial. Por lo menos sonríe por ella.

-No, no puedo.- y desde entonces Luna dejo de insistirle. O por lo menos así fue ese día.

Observó a la castaña. Charlaba animadamente con la costurera mientras le decía donde debía ajustarle un poco más el vestido o como debía ser el largo del velo o alguna de esas idioteces. A ella le daba lo mismo todo eso. Quizás por eso no la había elegido dama de honor (y nunca lo hacían) aunque fuese la hermana del novio. Todas las que estaban allí conocían su reputación, y sabían que preferirían estar montando un caballo al revés antes que estar en una prueba de vestido. Pero sus padres le habían suplicado que fuese y Ron le había dicho que era muy importante para Hermione así que allí estaba. Herms, como le decían cariñosamente, le caía bien y hasta tenían cierto tipo de amistad. Era una chica inteligente y siempre decía lo que pensaba. Eso a Ginny le gustaba. Aunque no sacaba el hecho de que era igual que todas las demás a la hora de las bodas. Femenina. Ginny a veces pensaba que cuando ella había nacido ya a sus padres no sabían cómo hacer una niña y le habían dado todas las virtudes de un niño. Cosa que se les daba bien porque ya habían tenido seis antes que ella. Era la única razón que se le ocurría por la cual nunca había sido buena cociendo, cantando, bailando, dibujando o tocando el piano. Ni hablar de poesía.

El frio que hacia afuera era insoportable. Aun podía sentirlo a través de los guantes de piel gastados que llevaba. Dio un par de pasos hasta un almacén y compro un paquete de cigarros. Siempre que sucumbía al estrés, también sucumbía a los cigarros. Había tomado ese maldito vicio en su viaje y ahora no podía sacárselo. No estaba bien vestido que los jóvenes fumasen. Tan hombres como mujeres. Sonrió. Por lo menos en eso eran iguales. Los muggles iban y venían y ella los observaba pasar. Le hubiera gustado aprender a manejar uno de esos autos. Era una de las pocas muggles que le llamaban la atención. Bueno, eso y la televisión. El entretenimiento de los no magos era muy interesante y ella era muy curiosa. Se preguntó si su futuro esposo sería muy conservador. Depresión. Como odiaba pensar en ello. Se sintió una tonta cuando se le aguaron los ojos. No había llorado antes y no iba a llorar ahora. Además, hacia demasiado frio para eso. Le dio una última pitada a su cigarro antes de tirarlo a la nieve. Ojala mis problemas se derritiesen como la nieve, pensó. Pero el invierno iba a ser largo. Todos los sabían.

Luna la regaño con la mirada cuando volvió a entrar. Rodó los ojos. Tanto escándalo por una boda la estaba matando. Solo tardaron unos minutos más en irse del lugar. Le dio gracias a Merlín y todos los fundadores de Hogwarts por eso. Las amigas de Hermione se fueron y solo quedaron las tres chicas. Escucho algo así como una fiesta de té en la casa de Luna y estuvo a punto de ocultarse detrás de un árbol para desaparecer hasta su casa. El brazo de su amiga fue más rápido y antes de que pudiese protestar ya estaban en la casa de la Lovegood. O mejor dicho, de la Potter. Luna ya llevaba casi cinco meses casada con Harry. Podía recordar que lo primero que la recibió cuando piso Londres luego de dos años fue esa noticia. Fue fuerte, tuvo que admitirlo. Le había gustado Harry de niñas y todos en su familia habían querido que se casase con ella. Menos mal que no. Hubiera sido una terrible esposa. Luna por lo menos lo amaba. O por lo menos le había dicho a Ginny que lo intentaba. Le había dicho que había aceptado su propuesta sin pensarlo mucho. Él siempre había sido bueno con ella y hasta se podía decir que eran amigos. En esos momentos la pelirroja había pensado que si alguna vez se casaba tendría que haber algo más que amistad con su futuro esposo. Le hubiera gustado pasión. El destino se debía de estar riendo mucho en esos momentos. Ni siquiera conocía al maldito bastardo.

-¿Tuvieron suerte con el vestido? –Harry no había cambiado mucho con los años. Seguía siendo torpe hasta para servir el té.

-Estará listo para la boda.- la castaña rechazaba la leche. Prefería el té solo.- Siento que el tiempo paso demasiado rápido. No puedo creer que vaya a casarme en una semana.

-Ni yo.- todos la miraron.- es decir, bueno, aún no puedo creer que vayas a casarte con mi hermano.- decidió concentrarse en el té y en la torta que tenía enfrente. Su mal humor se le había escapado.

Dejo que los otros se entretuviesen hablando de la boda. Se mordió el labio de nuevo. No quería contagiar todo con su mal humor pero era tan difícil. Pensar que hacia una semana atrás había estado en Singapur zarpando para ver a su familia y asistir a la boda de su hermano, y ahora estaba comprometida. Se había imaginado mil formas de escapar del compromiso pero todas requerían dinero que no tenía. Había viajado conforme el día a día, de forma austera y fraccionando cada centavo. Aún con su varita en mano, el mundo era peligroso y se movía con dinero. Sin embargo lo daría todo por volver atrás. Ya estaba todo dicho. Se casaría en el verano, si todo salía bien por supuesto. Había preguntado a sus padres cuando conocería a su prometido (puaj, la palabra aún le sabía muy mal) y ellos habían respondido que tendría que esperar hasta la boda ya que el joven se encontraba en España, por un viaje de negocios o algo así. Ojala nunca volviese.

-Ginny, ven.- dio un último bocado al postre de chocolate y se acercó a su rubia amiga.

Se dirigieron al estudio. Luna cerró las puertas detrás de ella y se quedó un momento callada con una expresión rara en el rostro y un dedo sobre la mejilla. Conocía a Luna de toda la vida y sabía que esa mueca solo significaba una cosa. Le estaba por dar un gran y enorme sermón. Se dejó caer en la silla y jugueteo un poco con su cabello. Odiaba llevarlo recogido. Su madre había insistido que era la última moda. Tenía que dejar de hacerle caso a su madre. Cuando menos se diese cuenta ya tendría cinco hijos y más criados de los que pudiese soportar. Se imaginó en una casa en el campo con niños cubiertos de barro, jugando con cerdos y su esposo leyendo el profeta en ropa interior mientras ella engordaba comiendo tortas de chocolate. Se horrorizó. La risa de Luna la trajo a la realidad.

-Si no dejas de pensar tantas fantasías tontas te van a salir canas.

-Ojala. –Estaba acostumbrada a que su amiga le leyese la mente.- Así por lo menos no tendría que casarme.

-No es tan terrible Ginny.- no la miro.- Quien sabe, quizás hasta te termine gustando. Todo el mundo dice que es muy atractivo. Quizás hasta te…

-No lo digas.

-Hasta te enamores.- y lo dijo.

Para cuando termino de saltar y berrinchar como niña pequeña, se dejó caer al lado de Luna mientras hundía la cara en su regazo. Había gritado que no quería casarse hasta el cansancio pero en esos momentos sintió el verdadero peso de sus palabras, de sus emociones. Estaba tan cansada. Su amiga lo sabía y no decía nada. Sus manos le acariciaban el cabello con la dulzura de una madre. Eso la hizo sobresaltarse. Por Merlín, ¿acaso Luna estaba…?

-Si.- sintió una roca en el estómago.- Voy a tener un bebe.

Por más de lo aceptable Ginny se quedó ahí. Con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Luna y los ojos bien abiertos. No sabía porque estar más loca. Si por el hecho que su amiga iba a ser madre o porque le había leído la mente. Se enderezó como pudo y siguió observándola. El mundo estaba muy extraño. ¿Ya había llegado la época en que todas se casaban y tenían hijos? ¿Dónde habían quedado los veranos en el campo, los juegos de niñas y las noches en vela escuchando la radio canciones que sus padres les prohibían? Ahora no sabía si reír o llorar. Prefirió lo primero. Ya lloraría bastante cuando se casase. Era el momento de Luna y el momento de Hermione también. Una se casaba y la otra traía una vida al mundo. Abrazó a su amiga y ambas rieron a más no poder. Por primera vez desde la noticia del compromiso, Ginny sonrió.

Odiaba la impuntualidad. Y más que nada odiaba cuando su madre tardaba demasiado en estar lista para un evento. La esperaba en la puerta de su habitación desde hacía ya casi treinta minutos y la había visto probarse alrededor de una docena de vestidos. Su padre le había dejado la "hermosa" tarea de ayudar a su madre a elegir un vestido. Ya le había dicho que se pusiese el rojo como mil veces pero ella seguía insistiendo que era poca cosa para una boda. Todo eso le parecía ridículo. El vestido, su madre, la boda y el maldito compromiso. Solo había aceptado en casarse porque se lo había prometido. Su madre no estaba muy bien de salud y le había repetido hasta el cansancio que quería verlo casado y con nietos corriendo por la mansión antes de dejar ese mundo. Siempre le había parecido que exageraba. Solo cuando el doctor apareció en su casa una madrugada estuvo obligado a prometérselo. Y él siempre cumplía sus promesas. De eso ya debían de ser unos tres meses. Cuando habían hablado con la familia en cuestión y ellos habían aceptado, dudosos. Les hubiera gustado gritarles que debían de estar agradecidos que alguien de su posición social quisiera casarse con su hija pero se abstuvo de eso. No tenía idea que había pasado por la cabeza de Narcisa Malfoy cuando le dijo que esa era la chica para él. A Draco le había parecido que era justamente esa chica el tipo de chica con el que nunca se casaría. Pero sin embargo el anillo que tenía en el bolsillo decía otra cosa.

La vida era injusta. Le habría gustado enamorarse de su futura esposa. Si, era un romántico pero antes que le lanzasen un crucio antes de decirlo en voz alta. Estaba a punto de perder su paciencia cuando su madre salió de la habitación en vuelta en vestido color verde oscuro y un sombrero gris como sus zapatos. Estaba radiante. Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás por milésima vez esa noche y ambos entraron en el auto. Su padre ya estaba allí. Le dio un beso a su mujer y le susurró un "bellísima" al oído. Se preguntó si algún día tendría un matrimonio como ellos. Se dijo que no. La chica que había aceptado su madre era nada más que un desastre para él. Pobre, desaliñada y para nada una dama. O por lo menos eso era lo que le habían dicho ya que, claro, él nunca la había visto. No había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla ya que cuando fue a pedir su mano sus padres le dijeron que llevaba ya casi dos años fuera de casa, en un viaje por Asia.

Todavía recordaba cómo había estado a punto de matarlos a todos. Le habían hecho tanto lio por esa chica para que ni siquiera estuviese en el país. Ese compromiso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Bueno, quizás ella nunca aparecería y él podría elegir a una chica que de verdad le interesase. Tenía un par de planes b por si ese fallaba. Aunque sabía que su madre no aprobaba ni la mitad de las chicas que él había propuesto. No había dicho mucho a eso. Se casaba por ella así que ella eligiese. Le daba lo mismo ahora. Solo quería hacerla feliz y si eso significaba tener una tonta chica a su lado en eventos sociales y engendrar un par de herederos Malfoy, que así fuese. Siempre tenía abierta la puerta de atrás para dejar entrar alguna amante. Después de todo, el suyo no sería el primer matrimonio sin amor del mundo, ni mucho menos el último. Tocó la caja que tenía dentro del saco y la apretó furioso. Por lo menos si la hubiese conocido… Por lo que sabía podía ser tanto una veela como una horrible sirena de agua dulce. Y el que todo el mundo le dijese que no le veía material de esposa no mejoraba para nada las expectativas. Había intentado convencer a su madre de que no era la indicada pero cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era difícil sacárselo, por no decir imposible. Menos aun si contaba con el apoyo de su padre. Eso si había sido desconcertante. Por lo que sabía tanto su padre como el de ella se odiaban. Sin embargo habían comprometido a sus hijos a casarse. Suspiro. Ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo, pensó mientras salía al frio y se metía dentro del salón. La boda y la noche iban a ser muy largas.

Los eventos sociales se le daban naturalmente y lo sabía. Desde pequeño lo habían entrenado para ese tipo de situaciones y sabía ver más allá de las palabras de las personas. Conocía a cada uno de los personajes importantes que estaban allí esa noche y eso le daba una enorme ventaja por sobre la situación. Le encantaba tener el control. Saludo a un hombre del ministerio y mantuvo una corta conversación con él. Siempre mantenía una conversación, no importaba el rango de su interlocutor. No debía de ser muy corta ni muy larga. Debía ser inteligente y relacionada con el tema en cuestión que los había reunido. Luego iban las preguntas dirigidas a la familia y por ultimo sobre el interés que había en la otra persona. Esa finalidad que tenía cada conversación. Le habían enseñado que nada en la vida era gratis y que nadie hacia nada por que sí. Sus padres se hallaban a unos pasos de él pero podía escuchar como alababan el vestido de la novia y el elegante aspecto del novio. Oculto la risa detrás de una tos. Granger no había estado mal. Se veía muy bien y muy alegre, como toda novia en su día. Nada fuera de lo normal. El novio era el mismo tonto que había conocido en la escuela y que se desempeñaba como auror junto a su amigo cuatro ojos. Su rivalidad persistía en el tiempo pero menguada por sus diferente vínculos sociales y, más que nada, por el hecho de que no se veían la cara casi nunca.

-Potter, me entere de la buena noticia. Mis felicitaciones a ambos.- estrecharon manos y se separaron.

Lo bueno de Potter era que con él no tenía que fingir que no se odiaban. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Potter iba a ser padre y Draco no podía pensar en cuanto iba a sufrir ese cabrón. Si casarse ya era un suplicio, tener un hijo era una desgracia. Por supuesto, no lo diría en voz alta. Había cosas que se las guardaba para él. Dejo de saludar en cuanto se anunció que la cena estaba siendo servida. Un montón de cabezas coloradas pasaron delante de él. Se preguntó si serían parientes de su futura esposa. Por lo menos le gustaba la idea de tener hijos pelirrojos, y su madre estaba maravillada con la idea. Sería interesante para variar. Ocupo su lugar junto a sus padres y otros miembros de renombre. Por lo menos no se habían olvidado de quienes eran. Dentro del mundo mágico, los Malfoy eran una de las mejores familias, a la altura de los Black y los Potter. De niño se había imaginado casado con una de sus primas pero su madre se había puesto terminantemente a eso. A veces le daban ganas de decirle que si tantas ganas tenia de casarse que se casase ella. No le vendría mal tener la gran boda que habían merecido. Sus padres se habían casado por amor y ello había conllevado escaparse a la mitad de la noche, sobornar a un juez de paz y cargar con todas las consecuencias que vinieron después. Si les preguntaba si lo volverían hacer, ellos decían que si sin vacilar. Pero claro, una cosa había sido que ellos lo hiciesen y otra muy diferente hubiera sido que su hijo se escapase para casarse.

Estaban comiendo el postre cuando la vio. Pequeña, pelirroja y con un vestido color durazno que le quedaba muy bien. Ella estaba paseando por la sala mientras la música sonaba. Iba de la mano de Luna Potter y reían sobre Merlín sabía que cosa. Tuvo que tomarse un poco de vino para disimular. Había perdido por completo la compostura. Tenía el cabello color del fuego recogido sin gracia y casi nada de maquillaje en el rostro. Tal vez un poco de color en los labios le hubiera sentado bien. De vez en cuando lo miraba pero rápidamente apartaba la vista. Él no tenía disimulo en eso. Había querido verla por mucho tiempo y se iba a tomar su tiempo para observarla. Era bella. Pecosa pero bella.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? –su madre se le había sentado al lado.

-Es linda.- reconoció.- Nada del otro mundo debo decir. ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que debo casarme con ella además de que tu obviamente estas enamorada de ella? –su madre le pegó en el brazo cariñosamente mientras sonreía melodiosamente. Sonrió también.

-Tiene algo, una chispa.- Narciso podía ponerse infantil cuando quería.- Te gustará confía en mi.- lo abrazó e instó a ponerse de pie. Había llegado la hora.- Además es de sangre pura.

Importante pero no tanto. Había mejores familias que esa y ella lo sabía muy bien. En fin, parecía que tendría que conformarse con confiar en su madre. Se acercó a la chica. Todos los ojos estaban encima de ellos y lo sabía. Un poco le gustaba llamar la atención. El compromiso entre sus familias era conocido desde hacía tiempo. Tal vez la última en enterarse había sido ella. Bueno, ni que le importase. Él tampoco había tenido mucha opción. Ya estaba resignado y esperaba que ella también. Le gustaba la idea de una convivencia pacífica. La señora Potter la dejo sola a pesar de sus suplicas. Quiso reír pero se contuvo. No quería incomodarla delante de todo el mundo. Parecía una muñeca. Frágil y delicada. Noto que sus ojos eran marrones. Pensó que serían azules como los de cualquier pelirrojo. Quizás ella no fuera cualquier pelirroja.

-Señorita Weasley.

-Señor Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo capitulo yay ! Intente subir esto ayer pero mi internet estaba imposible. En fin, es un capitulo casi de transición podría decir. Es un poco para ir estableciendo el mundo en que viven y como ambos, Ginny y Draco, se toman lo del matrimonio. **

**Aclaro que use el termino robot porque no encontré otro más adecuado para describir como Ginny piensa de Draco, es decir, un ser autómata que hace todo bien y nunca erra. Como esta historia esta ambientada mas o menos en los años '30/'40, en lo que piensa Ginny es esos típicos juguetes de robot antiguos. **

**El próximo lunes estará el nuevo capitulo, o por lo menos eso espero. **

* * *

**Narcisa**

El helado frente a ella se derretía sin haberlo probado si quiera. No iba a perderse ni un solo segundo de aquel encuentro. Ya habían dejado de ser el indiscreto centro de atención, para comodidad de la chica. Pudo ver como Molly Weasley también observaba toda la situación desde la otra punta del salón. No tenía trato con la familia de su futura nuera pero esperaba que eso cambiase. Ellas no tenían nada que ver con la tontas riñas de trabajo de sus maridos como para no relacionarse. Sin embargo, admitía que la consideraba inferior. Desprolija, atolondrada y demasiado efusiva, Molly Weasley era el tipo de mujer que sus padres habían evitado que ella fuese. Tomo un sorbo de vino y volvió a concentrar la vista en su hijo. La llevaba bien. Draco era un excelente bailarín. Se le escapo una carcajada al ver su cara. Por lo visto parecía que la chica tenía dos pies izquierdos. A veces se preguntaba si había sido la decisión correcta. Sacudió una mano frente a su rostro, como ahuyentado la idea. Había estado bien. Ginebra Weasley era la chica para su hijo. Lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Solo esperaba que Draco se diese cuenta.

Lucius la había dejado sola. Le hubiera gustado tener una amiga con quien hablar de todo eso. Pero sus hermanas no habían sido invitadas y a su alrededor paseaban desconocidos conocidos. Esas personas que uno charla una que otra vez pero sabe que no son de fiar o que no merecen su atención. Los Malfoy, además, tenían cierta reputación que frenaba en cierta medida cualquier intento de interacción. Eran cerrados, si había una palabra para describirlos. Se removió en su asiento al ver que su hijo se llevaba a la pelirroja a una sección alejada de la fiesta y el bullicio. Había sido inteligente y aprovechado la oportunidad cuando uno de los hermanos de la chica, de lo borracho que estaba, había derramado una copa de vino en el suelo, provocando que varios de los que pasaban por allí cayesen. Había sido muy divertido, incluso había soltado un par de carcajadas bien controladas. Tenía una risa bastante sonora. Se había parado para seguirlos con la mirada cuando un par de manos conocidas la tomaron por la cintura.

-Creo que hasta aquí ha llegado tu poder.- la voz de su esposo era suave pero firme.

-Ella no parecía muy feliz.- lo había notado desde el principio. Antes de que Draco la encontrase, ya la había visto dando pequeños sorbos a su copa, melancólica.

-Nadie es feliz al principio. Pero es la primera vez que se ven, dale tiempo.-la abrazo y la alejo de donde su hijo y su futura esposa habían ido.

**Ginny**

Tomo su brazo. Se sentía incomoda, tonta, baja y enferma. Tantas cosas diferentes. El la llevo con delicadeza al medio del salón. Había aceptado su propuesta a bailar por pura inercia, del shock que le había producido verlo. Ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para imaginarlo. A veces cuando se iba a dormir, soñaba que despertaba y todo aquello del compromiso había sido un sueño y que todo volvía a la normalidad. Se dio vuelta solo para ver como Luna la animaba desde el otro lado de la sala. Todos parecían querer animarla. Tal vez eso había hecho que fue extra torpe cuando bailaron. Podía notar como su rostro ocultaba una mueca cuando hacia mal una vuelta. Merlin, hasta lo había pisado. ¿Por qué de todos los momentos y hombres para pisar había tenido que ser ese el que sus pies decidiesen para hacerlo? Se había mordido el labio tan fuerte que se le hincho. Espero que no se notase mucho. Le llegaba al hombro así que tenía cierto margen para hacer caras u observarlo sin que él lo notase. Tampoco que le estuviese prestando mucha atención. De vez en cuando la miraba para decirle lo que siguiera o que no lo pisase de nuevo. Si tan solo fuese más una dama con sueños de novia, nada de eso sería tan terrible.

La música termino y él soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ella también lo hizo. Volvió a tomarla del brazo y la alejo del salón y la multitud. Al parecer nadie les estaba prestando atención porque había habido un incidente en el vestíbulo. Creyó escuchar los gritos de su madre pero ya estaban en una zona alejada para entonces. La había llevado a uno de los invernaderos de la mansión de los Bredfort, la familia a la cual le habían rentado la casa para llevar acabo la boda. Se preguntó si él tendría una mansión. Rodo los ojos. Por supuesto que tenía una mansión. Era un Malfoy. Hasta ella, una ignorante total del mundo de los ricos, sabía qué clase de familia era. Aristocrática, elegante y absurdamente rica. Se preguntó de dónde habían sacado el dinero. Al parecer se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos porque él carraspeo, buscando su atención. Lo miro con detenimiento. Era rubio, de estatura promedio y vestía un impecable traje negro. El moño verde oscuro tenía unos detalles en dorado. Se preguntó por qué se fijaba en nimiedades.

-Señorita Weasley, me alegra finalmente conocerla. Me han hablado muy bien de Usted.- la observó de pies a cabeza… de nuevo.- Espero que haberla traído hasta aquí no le haya causado una mala impresión.

-No.- contesto demasiado rápido. El la miraba intrigado.- No, es decir, ya me estaba doliendo un poco la cabeza.- al menos eso era verdad. De todas las mentiras que debía decir, eso tal vez sería lo único sincero que saldría de su boca esa noche.

-Me gustaría anunciar nuestro compromiso lo más pronto posible. Creo que ya le han informado que la boda se celebrará en Julio, en la Mansión Malfoy por supuesto.- se mordió el labio. Así que si tenía una mansión.

Él siguió hablando del compromiso y cosas así pero Ginny ya no lo escuchaba. Lo observó. Tenía un porte impecable y su hablar aún mejor. Era perfecto y parecía gustarle llevar la marcha. Sin duda ese era su mundo. Eventos sociales de alcurnia, sonrisas falsas. Se imaginó caminando a su lado en una fiesta de té. Se horrorizó. Iban a casarla con… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa cosa de los muggles que su padre hablaba sin parar? Ah si, un robot. No pudo evitar llevarse las manos al rostro y tirar de su pelo. El elaborado moño que le había hecho su madre se desarmo y el pelo se le soltó. Él no pareció darse cuenta. Estaba demasiado inmerso en su discurso, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, mientras hablaba y recorría el invernadero. Solo las plantas eran testigo de su desesperación. Tenía que haber una forma de escapar de ese hombre. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Podía irse por donde habían venido y jamás lo notaría.

-Yo no me siento muy bien…- diablos, descubrió que nunca había preguntado por su nombre. Sería demasiado rudo preguntárselo ahora. Lo miro a los ojos.

-Draco, mi nombre es Draco.- levanto una ceja molesto. No le importo.

-Debes disculparme Draco pero no me siento muy bien. Yo… creo que mejor me voy.- intento no correr hacia la puerta pero sus pasos eran demasiado rápidos como para pretender ser otra cosa. Él no la siguió y se quedó en el fondo del invernadero.

Salió al bullicio de la fiesta como un pez que regresa al agua. No había notado lo mal que se sentía hasta ese momento. Necesitaba algo dulce. Fue hasta la mesa de los postres y se sirvió uno de cada uno, para las miradas horrorizadas de las damas. Les sonrió con sorna y se fue. Ya todo el mundo estaba demasiado borracho o metido en sus propios asuntos como para notar que la prometida del hijo de los Malfoy se hallaba en una mesa en el fondo del salón. Los labios con restos de chocolate y el pelo desordenado. Lo bueno era que desde ahí podía ver quienes entraban y salían del salón principal. Ron y Hermione bailaban muy acaramelados en el centro de la escena mientras que sus padres despedían a Fleur y Bill. Todos ya estaban preparándose para partir así que veía sacos y guantes yendo de un lado hacia el otro. La banda ya pasaba música más lenta cuando iba por su tercera tarta y tenía los dedos ocupados con pastelitos de limón. Por Merlín que los dulces si sabían cómo calmarla. Estaba disfrutando de la música cuando los vio.

Se metió debajo de la mesa con la agilidad de un gato. Seguro la habían buscado para despedirse de ella y tal vez hasta ya concertar cuando se verían de nuevo. Tan solo pensar en su prometido robot le daba dolor de cabeza. Espero unos minutos ahí abajo. Cuando salió de su escondite solo quedaba su familia. Trato de arreglarse un poco el vestido. Después de todo, Luna se lo había prestado y no quería ensuciarlo. Sus padres la encontraron comiendo una trufa de chocolate y ahí fue que termino la fiesta. Le preguntaron donde había estado que no había despedido a los Malfoy. Había sido muy poco educado de su parte. Bufo y los miro molesta. Con lo educados que parecía ser su futura familia política alcanzaba y sobraba. Sin embargo, esa noche durmió contenta. Los dulces habían surtido efecto.

**Draco**

Espero dos días antes de dirigirse a su casa. Por él hubiera esperado tres, una semana, un mes o hasta el mismo día de la boda. Ahora sí que no entendía que había visto su madre en esa chica. Para él, era una chica común que simplemente no quería casarse. Se le notaba a leguas. Todavía recordaba como lo había dejado hablando solo en el invernadero de los Bredfort y se le hervía la sangre. Había notado que su cabello era más largo de lo que acostumbraban llevarlo las demás chicas cuando se desarmó el peinado. Pero más que nada había notado como sus manos habían pasado por su rostro desesperado buscando una forma de salir de allí. Lo sabía porque él mismo había hecho ese mismo gesto varias veces. Cuando su madre aún estaba sana y él no daba el brazo a torcer. Se vio en el espejo y una sonrisa satisfactoria broto en sus labios. Al menos ese día su madre lo acompañaría a almorzar con su prometida.

Bajo la escaleras y la espero sentado en los escalones. Tenía esa costumbre desde pequeño. Cuando sus padres iban a algún evento social y él se quedaba solo, siempre lo encontraban durmiendo allí. Su madre le dio un suave toque en el hombro y ambos se dirigieron al auto. Hubiera sido mucho más práctico y normal aparecer en la casa de los Weasley pero su madre había insistido en llevar el auto. Había dicho algo sobre que a Ginebra le gustaban ese tipo de artefactos muggles y sería un lindo gesto llevarla a dar un paseo en uno. Por lo visto su madre sabia más cosas de su prometida que él mismo. Se resignó. Por lo menos así le haría ver a la chica que no se casaba con un tonto cualquiera que no le importaba su futura esposa. Rodo los ojos, excepto por lo de tonto, lo demás no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Se dejó perder por sus pensamientos mientras miraba el paisaje. Había caído una pequeña nevada el día de la boda pero lo único que quedaba de esta era agua y barro. Sin embargo hacia frio. Su madre iba a su lado con guantes de piel de zorro mientras leía un pequeño libro de bolsillo que últimamente llevaba a todos lados. Era una novela policial y hasta donde sabia no tenía ni idea de quién era el asesino. Se preguntó si su prometida gustaba de leer.

Pronto el chofer los fue conduciendo a una de las partes más ordinarias de la ciudad. Alejada del centro y más allegada al campo. Un punto medio, pensó. Se detuvieron frente a una casona maltrecha y venida a menos al final de la cuadra, justo antes de que el pavimento terminase y comenzase el camino de tierra que daba a las vastas praderas inglesas. Levanto una ceja. Era peor de lo que se imaginaba. La casa había sido bonita en su momento pero un matrimonio y siete hijos después, se preguntaba cómo se mantenía en pie. Si su madre dio muestras de desaprobación no lo noto. Ambos se hicieron paso ante el maltrecho camino de adoquines y entraron al patio interno de la casa, que no contaba con un cerco apropiado. Dentro se escuchaban risas y gritos. Quiso dar media vuelta y marcharse pero su madre le apretaba fuerte el brazo. Madre e hijo hicieron un esfuerzo por sonreír cuando Molly Weasley les abrió la puerta con un delantal de cocina lleno de harina.

-Señora Malfoy, joven Draco, pasen, pasen, por favor. No queremos que se congelen en la puerta.- de nuevo su madre tuvo que apretarle el brazo para que se moviese. ¿Dónde se habían metido? – Deben disculparme por mi estado. Mis nietos me han tenido como loca todo el día y no he podido terminar la tarta de manzana a tiempo.- les hizo señas para que la siguieran a, donde él suponía, debía ser la sala. No se equivocó. Era un espacio grande con una gran mesa de madera desgastado con sillas haciendo juego.- Arthur, cariño, ven aquí.- se excusó con que iba a cambiarse y desapareció.

-Disculpen el desorden.- fue lo primero que dijo el hombre pelirrojo que tenía en frente. Era alto y llevaba un bigote algo pasado de moda. Los invitó a sentarse en el sofá que daba al fuego mientras una criada preparaba la mesa para el almuerzo. Su madre obviamente lo había engañado. Él había pensado que buscarían a la chica e irían a un lugar con clase pero sin embargo Narcisa había arreglado para almorzar con sus futuros suegros.

Estaban totalmente fuera de lugar. Su madre sonreía y hablaba tranquila y educada con el señor Weasley, al que pronto descubrió como otro amante de las novelas policiales. Llevaba puesto un traje a rayas marrón y rojo desgastado. Todo en esa casa parecía desgastado. Desde las paredes cubiertas por un raído empapelado hasta los zaparos de su futuro suegro. Pero por más que quisiese seguir recalcando todas las cosas malas de la casa, tenía que admitir una cosa. Había vida. Si, allí en ese desorden y caos habían cosas que la hacían hasta… ¿querible? Bueno, dejaba ese adjetivo hasta que se le ocurriese uno mejor. Unos niños salieron de la nada y se colgaron del cuello del hombre. No quiso mirar pero los ojos de su madre estaban a punto de derramar una lágrima. Le tendió un pañuelo y concentro su atención en sus pies. Sabía cuanto quería su madre unos nietos así en la mansión. Por esa razón no le había querido decir que había visto en los ojos de su prometida la terrible desesperación ante su matrimonio y la falta de voluntad en querer escuchar algo relacionado a este. Ahora que pensaba, ¿Dónde estaba la chica en cuestión?

-Narcisa.- el señor Weasley parecía ponerse cómodo demasiado deprisa, pensó.- esta es mi nieta mayor, Victoire, y su hermano, Louis, son de mi hijo mayor Bill.- señalo a dos hermosos niños rubios. Se sobresaltó por eso. Quizás eran los hijos del hermano que se había casado con la mitad veela, por lo que se había enterado.- Estas aquí son Molly y Lucy, de mi hijo Percy.- señalo a las niñas pelirrojas. Típicas Weasley.- Hace poco nació Frank, el bebe de uno de los gemelos pero todavía no nos han encargado que lo cuidemos.- quería morirse. Esperaba que su madre no se pusiese en la cabeza tener tantos nietos como los Weasley porque de ser así iba a necesitar dos esposas.

Los niños pronto se interesaron en las joyas de su madre y en el auto que estaba afuera. Eran curiosos y su madre ya los adoraba. Le había dejado que la niña más grande que se pusiese su sombrero y pronto todos estuvieron corriendo y saltando, jugando a ser príncipes y princesas con unas tiaras que su madre había sacado de su bolso. Se preguntó si ya tendría todo planeado. Se golpeó el rostro. Por supuesto que sí. Su madre siempre tenía todo planeado. El señor Weasley también cayó rendido a sus pies. Gánate a los nietos y te ganas al viejo, anoto mentalmente. Se estaba sintiendo tremendamente aburrido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien entró. La chica entró saltando y cantando una canción conocida mientras se sacaba el sombrero y el saco y los colgaba en la percha de la entrada.

-¡Llegué! –su voz tenía vida. Se sorprendió al ver lo veloz y energética que era. Se había dirigido a la cocina primero. Hablaba a los gritos. Las niñas pelirrojas salieron a la carrera detrás de ella mientras que los rubios se quedaron con ellos, riendo y diciendo que había llegado la tía Ginny.- ¿Dónde están todos mis monstruos? ¡Faltan dos! Monstruos traviesos, ya van a ver cuándo los encuentre.- los niños rieron más fuerte todavía. Su madre los alentó a que se escondiesen tras de ella. Tuvo que levantarse del sillón.

Hizo un esfuerzo para contener la risa cuando la vio. Llevaba el pelo revuelto y mientras uno de las pequeñas le tironeaba la falda, la otra iba agarrada a su cuello. Ella daba vueltas y gritaba divertida. Los otros dos salieron de su escondite y se tiraron encima de su tía, cayendo todos al suelo. Su padre se acercó de prisa al montón de pelirrojos desparramados en el medio de la sala. Medio divertido, medio avergonzado. Su madre daba palmadas divertida y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas cuando ella se levantó y los miro. Oh si, su cara era impagable. Su rostro había ido de una sonrisa chueca y cómica a una mirada de espanto a la vez que se acomodaba las medias e intentaba alisar su cabello. A todo esto, su madre lo miraba con ojos difíciles de descifrar. La chica se acercó y los saludo lo mejor que pudo. Su rostro pecoso era del color de los tomates. Parecía molesta al verlo. Él siguiendo sonriendo. Era fácil hacerla enojar.

La señora Weasley llegó ya cambiada y los invitó a sentarse en la mesa. Envió a su hija a que se arreglase un poco. La mesa ya estaba servida. Tomo lugar junto a su madre y observo lo que había delante. Parecía bueno y… abundante. Pronto se enteró que todo había sido hecho por Molly Weasley, la que se decía era una brillante cocinera. Los niños estaban impacientes por empezar y la criada ya les estaba sirviendo cuando la pelirroja volvió a aparecer. Estaba más presentable aunque su rostro seguía siendo una mancha roja. Sonrió. Ella pareció gruñir o algo por el estilo. Parecía que por fin la chica mostraba su verdadera personalidad. Se alegró al pensar que tal vez así su madre se daría cuenta que no era la chica adecuada.

-Señora Weasley, es Usted una excelente cocinera.- y de verdad que estaba maravillado. La comida era mejor de lo que le habían comentado.- Me gustaría tener algunas de sus recetas en nuestra cocina.

-Es muy amable pero las recetas son de familia. Quizás Ginny pueda cocinarte algo un día de estos.- la mujer parecía feliz cuando alababan su comida. Otra nota mental.

-No creo que sea posible.- levanto una ceja y ella agrego rápidamente.- es decir, no cocino tan bien como mama. El joven Malfoy podría indigestarse.- no tenía que ser muy listo para entender que no le cocinaría nunca en la vida. Bien, mejor, quizás de verdad terminase mal del estómago si ella cocinaba.

-Draco. Ya sabes que puedes decirme Draco. Después de todo, no me gusta tanta formalidad con mi futura esposa.- sus dientes rechinando era música para sus oídos. Lamentablemente era el único escuchándolo. Estaban en un duelo de miradas cuando su madre hablo.

-En eso tienes razón hijo.- bebió un sorbo de su vino y tuvo que contenerse ante su sabor acido. No estaba acostumbrado a tan mala calidad.- Si ya son tan íntimos, deberían casarse antes, a ver si tengo nietos de una vez.- estuvo a punto de escupir el vino por sobre toda la mesa y pudo ver como a ella le daban palmaditas en la espalda para que le bajase la comida. Había sido un golpe bajo.

-No creo que sea necesario apresurar las cosas.- intervino el señor Weasley, quien también había tenido un ataque ante las palabras de su madre. Los niños reían.- Además, hay que darles tiempo para conocerse.- intercambio una sonrisa cómplice con su hija. Así que era su pequeña… estaba aprendiendo bastante de esa visita.

-Era solo una broma.- su madre espanto el momento con su bella sonrisa. Siempre sabía cómo salir bien parada.- Molly, de verdad que la envidio. Tantos hijos y tantos nietos, debía de tener esta casa repleta de risas.

-Y de llantos, señora.- de a poco su madre empezaba a ganarse a toda la familia.- No se imagina lo que era esta casa cuando los gemelos vivían aquí.

Dejo que su madre y la señora Weasley intercambiasen anécdotas y se fijó en la pelirroja. Ella le limpiaba la mejilla al único niño. Louis, si no se equivocaba así se llamaba. Por lo menos sería buena madre. Los niños la adoraban; jugaban con ella y le contaban secretos. Se fijó que su risa era aguda y no parecía tener fin. Era una chica completamente diferente de la que había conocido en la boda. Sus ojos brillaban en todo momento, excepto cuando se fijaban en él o en su madre. Al parecer ella tampoco sabía que iban a venir, o simplemente no quería verlos. Que más daba, mejor se acostumbraba rápido a la idea del casamiento o la iba a pasar muy mal. La niña pelirroja, Molly o Lucy, no sabía cuál de las dos, se le acerco y se obligó a bajar hasta su altura.

-Eres lindo.- le dijo entre risitas por lo que él también sonrió.- Me alegra que la tía Ginny vaya a casarse con un príncipe.- se sintió halagado. Pensaba que era un príncipe, vaya.

-¡Tonta! –La otra niña había estado escuchando del otro lado de la mesa.- ¡La tía Ginny dijo que se iba a casar un robot, no con un príncipe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Si ! Al fin, pude subir este capitulo. Espero que les guste y recuerden que esta ambientado en fines de los años 30 y principios de los 40. Lo digo solo para entender el contexto histórico De a poco voy entre mezclando la vida de Ginny y Draco, y como no pude evitarlo, me tire por los romances hiper lentos. Espero hacer este un poco más rápido.**

**Inspiración musical - Michael Buble 3**

* * *

**Ginny**

Quería morirse ahí mismo. Si, ahí en el medio del almuerzo, sobre la mesa. O mejor caer al suelo en un desmayo dramático. De cualquier manera, quería morir. Odiaba a los niños. Los aborrecía. Jamás tendría de esas pequeñas criaturas del demonio que decían cosas que no tenían que decir. Su madre se había quedado paralizada con la tarta de manzana entre las manos. Su padre se había llevado a los enanos a la sala mientras que Narcisa Malfoy había hecho una perfecta "o" con su boca. Sin embargo cuando levanto la vista de su plato, por cual parecía sentir una intensa fascinación, vio sus ojos grises clavados en ella. Su perfecta ceja levantada y su perfecta boca en una perfecta mueca. Dios, cuanto lo aborrecía. Era un perfecto robot. Una persona normal le habría dicho algo, un insulto, una palabra, algo. Pero él parecía inmutable. Murmuró un par de palabras y salió de la casa. Lo único que vio fue su rígida espalda moverse. Robot, definitivamente un robot.

-Creo que le debes a mi hijo una disculpa.- Narcisa no la miro y dirigió su atención a su madre.- Me gustaría probar esa tarta, si no te molesta Molly.- su madre colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en la silla, aun perpleja por la situación.- ¿Podrías disculparte ahora? No quiero a mi hijo de mal humor todo el viaje a casa.

Por alguna extraña razón se levantó y fue en busca de su prometido. Narcisa Malfoy tenía un extraño efecto en las personas. No necesitaba levantar la voz ni ser agresiva para conseguir lo que quería. Una sonrisa por aquí, una palabras dulces por allá y se ganaba a todo el mundo. Definitivamente había gente en el mundo que había nacido con habilidades sociales que ella desconocía por completo. Se colocó el saco y el frio le pego en el rostro como una bofetada. Lo diviso no muy lejos de allí y junto valor para acercársele. No lo conocía así que no tenía idea de cómo podía actuar cuando estaba enojado. Se enojó un poco. No quería tener nada que ver con ese hombre y sin embargo estaba yendo a pedirle una disculpa. ¿En qué clase de mundo estaba? No se arrepentía de lo que había dicho ni de lo que pensaba. Que se enojase con ella todo lo que quisiese, ella no se iba a resignar a casarse con él. Estaba a pocos pasos de él cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Qué quieres? – su voz sonaba dura y no había un rastro de la amabilidad que había mostrado antes.

-Nada.- era verdad. Estaba dando media vuelta cuando habló.

-Al menos podría disculparte, ¿sabes? Eso hacen las personas con clase.- había soltado una risa burlona que le dio directo en el orgullo.

-Pero yo no tengo clase, ¿verdad? – La miro perpleja.- No te hagas el tonto. Sé cómo has mirado mi casa, mi familia, mi ropa, todo, desde que llegue.- no dijo nada. Sus ojos grises la miraban desde arriba.- Yo no tendré clase pero por lo menos no soy la que está fingiendo que se quiere casar cuando ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

-Deberías resignarte a la idea como yo y hacer esto más ameno para todos.-se le acerco y señalo a su casa.- Todos ahí dentro están intentando que nos llevemos bien, hasta yo lo intento, pero tú lo pones bastante difícil pecosa.

-¿Así que resignarme? –Era la guerra.- No me voy a resignar a casarme con un robot ni ahora ni un millón de años.

-Perfecto.- Merlín, que odiaba su sonrisa.- Porque yo no pienso resignarme a que NO nos casemos. Además, admítelo Weasley, soy tu mejor partido.

Su genio pudo más y saco su varita. Toda la nieve, agua y hojas que había en las ramas sobre la cabeza del rubio le cayeron encima. La imagen era de película. Ojala hubiera tenido una cámara en esos momentos. La expresión de su rostro desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que se fue furioso había sido impagable. Se rio tanto que le dolió la panza. Lo vio secarse con otro hechizo mientras entraba a su casa hecho una furia. Quiso entrar tras él pero la risa no la dejaba moverse. Se encontró con el chico y su madre en la entrada de su casa. Prácticamente Draco arrastraba a su madre hacia el auto estacionado en la calle. Narcisa la miraba sin entender nada y lo único que atino a hacer fue a saludarla alegremente con la mano. Escucho como el motor se encendía y los vio desaparecer. Suspiro. Hubiera sido lindo conducir ese auto, o por lo menos sentarse dentro. Se encogió de hombros. Ya tendría su propio auto para hacerlo. Porque dudaba mucho que lo volviese a ver después de aquello.

**Luna**

Su amiga estaba siendo exagerada. Demasiado exagerada. Corrió al baño cuando sintió el fuerte olor de los postres de Ginny. Le habían advertido de esa etapa del embarazo, en la que siempre había algo que la haría devolver todo lo que había comido. Sin embargo nunca pensó que fuese tan terrible. Nunca se había sentido tan mal. Y Ginny últimamente no paraba de hacer tortas. De chocolate, vainilla, limón, con chispas de chocolates, cualquiera de esas la hacía ir al baño en un segundo. Pero su embarazo no era lo que la preocupada. No, lo que ocupaba su mente era la suerte de su amiga. Se había enterado del suceso ocurrido en casa de los Weasley y se sorprendió mucho que los Malfoy no hubiesen roto el compromiso. Después de todo, eran la familia más orgullosa de la sociedad mágica londinense y Ginny había insultado a su precioso heredero. Insultado y agredido con aguanieve. Se habían roto compromisos por menos que eso pero parecía que el joven Malfoy estaba empecinado en casarse con Ginny.

-¿Todavía estas feliz de estar en cinta? -le grito la pelirroja desde la cocina.

-Claro.- respondió serena mientras se acercaba a su amiga. La chica tenía una obsesión con los postres.- Vas a atraer mucho _nutlocks_ con tanta azúcar.

Ella no le presto atención y corto la torta. El té ya estaba listo. Tenía que admitir que su amiga mejoraba. Antes no hubiera probado una de sus creaciones por nada del mundo pero ahora le estaban quedando bien. Sabía que le iba a hacer mal. Ginny la miraba divertida. Era raro verla así. Se sintió un poco mal. Su amiga había vuelto solo para volver a estar encerrada. Tal vez si intentase conocer a Malfoy encontrase a una buena persona pero la Weasley era terca como ella sola.

-Esta noche tengo una cita con mi prometido.- cada palabra que salía de su boca era totalmente despectiva.

-¿A dónde van a ir?

-No lo sé, ni me importa.- además de exagerada, estaba siendo chiquilina, infantil.

-Ginny creo que es hora de que aceptes el hecho de que en unos meses serás la señora de Malfoy.- su amiga hizo una mueca y se concentró en la nieve que caía del otro lado de la ventana.- ¿Tan mala te parece la idea?

-No entiendes.- suspiro.- No es el. Es el hecho de casarme. Yo siempre quise ser como Charlie. Libre.- sonrió un poco triste.- pero solo volví para ser de alguien más. Soy como un pájaro enjaulado, por más sosa que te parezca la comparación.-a pesar de la exageración, se sintió mal por Ginny.

No sabía que decir. Su amiga se había puesto tan melancólica que por primera vez pensó que quizás debería entrometerse. Tal vez si hablaba con el señor Weasley sobre el tema... sacudió la cabeza. Sabía a quién tenía que acudir. Había visto como Narcisa Malfoy parecía estar metida en todo ese asunto. Y no era la primera vez que un joven señor se casaba por los deseos de su madre. Toco su panza, pensativa.

-Dicen que Malfoy es apuesto.- intento animar la situación.

-Sí, claro.- otra mueca.- como un hurón.- ambas rieron.

**Ginny**

Se miró en el espejo. Le gusto como le quedaban los labios rojos y su ropa estaba bien. Luna le había vuelto a prestar uno de sus vestidos pero por alguna razón le parecía que igual no sería suficiente. Suficientemente sofisticado para asistir a una cena en la Mansión Malfoy. Se atrapo su mata de pelo roja en un moño alto, se puso un poco de perfume y salió de la habitación. Suspiro mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu. Humo, llamas verdes y en un segundo estaba allí.

Magnifica. No encontró otra palabra. Estaba en una sala tan grande como su living. Techo alto, una araña en el centro, se adentró unos pasos. Se sobresaltó cuando un elfo domestico apareció de la nada y le pidió su abrigo. Le dijo que en cualquier momento llegarían los amos, que los esperase allí. Pensó quien vendría. Obvio que Draco no. Narcisa seria agradable como siempre, toda educada y llena de gracia. Era una mujer esplendida. Se preguntó si a ella también le habían arreglado el matrimonio con Lucius Malfoy. Todos parecían felices con esos compromisos ya planeados. Sus padres, Luna y Harry, sus hermanos y tantos otros conocidos. ¿Cuando empezaba el amor? ¿Antes o después de casarse? Había gente para cualquiera de esas categorías pero ella no sentía que encajase en ninguna. Como tampoco pensaba en poder sentir nada por su futuro esposo. Fue así, perdida en sus pensamientos, que la encontró Narcisa Malfoy.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo? - se sobresaltó. No la había escuchado llegar. Como de costumbre, esa mujer estaba hermosa. Pelo corto suelto, rubio casi blanco y una sonrisa perfecta.

-¿Le gusta leer señorita Weasley? -le pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada a la gran biblioteca que tenían delante. Ginny ni siquiera se había percatado que sus divagaciones le habían llevado hasta ahí. Asintió.- ¿Puedo llamarla Ginny? Tanta formalidad me parece tonta.- volvió a asentir. Parecía algo de familia querer llevar la marcha.- Este libro me gustaba mucho a tu edad.- le tendió un libro que conocía bien. Era una historia de amor que todos decían que debía leer y ella había esquivado siempre que podía.

-Los libros de amor no son lo mío.- se fijó en uno de ciencia ficción y lo tomo.- Me gustan las cosas más realistas.- dijo sarcástica. Espero que la mujer se riese pero solo la miro.

-Debo suponer que no crees mucho en el amor, ¿verdad? -intento no hacer una mueca pero fallo.

-Sí, eh, no se.- nunca se lo había puesto a pensar. O más bien a explicar.- Es decir, creo que existe pero no es algo que le pase a todo el mundo.

-Ah, ¿sí? Interesante.- ahora se alejaban hacia la puerta. Ambas caminaban por un pasillo magnifico como la sala y se detuvieron frente a una puerta gigante de roble con un elfo bien vestido frente a ella. Les abrió la puerta cuando se acercaron.- Y crees que a ti no te va a pasar, ¿no es cierto?

No le contesto y fingió estar impresionada por el comedor. No mentía mucho de igual modo. El comedor era bellísimo. Cada lugar que veía de esa casa era majestuoso e imponente. Sin duda sus ropas eran poco para todo ese lugar. Intento no pensar en eso. Daba lo mismo. Ella era demasiado orgullosa para demostrar sus nervios, más cuando estaba sola en campo enemigo y sin modo de escape. La comida ya estaba sobre la larga mesa familiar. Demasiada mesa para una familia de tres personas pensó. Las ventanas eran enormes y las cortinas de terciopelo verde estaban corridas para dar vista a un jardín delantero blanco por la nieve. Nevaba casi todos los días.

Narcisa se había marchado con alguna excusa que ya había olvidado. Se fijó en las pinturas. Había un retrato de un hombre muy mayor que sonreía en un banco de parque. Le sonrió nerviosa y observo los otros dos que eran paisajes. Lindos. En una mesa había una vasija extraña, con dibujos de dragones y de colores brillantes. Los dragones se movían. Abrió los ojos impresionada y estuvo a punto de tirar todo al demonio cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y la asusto.

-Cuidado Weasley. Mi padre adora esa cosa.- el rubio parecía haber adoptado la costumbre de llamarla por su apellido desde el incidente del robot. Como si la molestase.

-Bonita casa.- intento ser amable.

-Magnifica diría yo.- se había alejado hacia la ventana. Rodo los ojos. _Engreído._

-Está bien.- no tenía ganas de pelear y los padres del chico podían volver en cualquier momento y no quería problemas. Ya tenía suficientes con ese novio que le habían escogido. Se quedaron en silencio y Ginny se preguntó en que pensaba el rubio. Estaba con la mirada fija en la nieve desde hacía buen rato.

Volteo. Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy entraron al comedor y la invitaron a sentarse. Se equivocaba. La casa no era magnifica, ellos eran magníficos. Iban tomados del brazo como una joven pareja, sonriéndose cariñosamente y con la mirada llena de amor. La reconocía porque era la mirada que su padre le daba a su madre siempre que la veía cocinar. Miro a su futuro esposo sentado frente a ella e hizo una mueca. Nunca él le daría esa mirada y tampoco la querría. Por lo menos no de él. Además los robots no sonreían por amor. Los elfos trajeron la comida y se entretuvo escuchando la historia de la Mansión Malfoy. Le entretenían las buenas historias y Lucius Malfoy parecía de esas personas que tienen el don de saber contarlas. Se había olvidado de la presencia de Draco hasta que abrió la boca.

-Igual no es nada de que sorprenderse Ginebra. Todas las grandes casas tienen historias como esas.- cuando habían otras personas la llamaba por su nombre.

-Bueno, mi casa no es tan grande pero tenemos algunas buenas historias.- Merlín sabia cuántas travesuras los gemelos habían hecho allí.

-Historias domésticas, sí, pero aquí hay más que eso.- tomo un sorbo de vino. Quería guerra, tendría guerra.

-Dudo mucho que hayan historias tan divertidas como las mías.

-Te morirías de la risa.- su semblante era serio pero podía ver en sus ojos algo así como ¿curiosidad?

-¿Alguien quiere postre? -Narcisa intervino. La tensión estaba en el aire, obviamente.

Después de eso, la cena paso sin mucho sobresalto. Los postres siempre la calmaban y los Malfoy debían tener un excelente cocinero. La tarta de chocolate estaba deliciosa pero perdió los modales cuando le llevaron una de frambuesa. Estaba exquisita. Dejo que los otros hablaran. Presto atención a la vajilla y los cubiertos de plata. Todo era tan fino y elegante y ella tan no eso. Comió un pedazo extra grande. No necesitaba pensar en eso ahora.

-¿Te parece bien Ginebra? -Malfoy siempre tan oportuno. Tuvo que hacer pasar el bocado con un poco de agua antes de responder. Intento no sonrojarse.

-¿Qué cosa? -abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Que se había perdido que necesitaba su opinión?

-Estábamos hablando sobre la fiesta de compromiso, ya sabes dónde anunciamos a la sociedad que vamos a casarnos.- hizo una mueca. Odiaba cuando su arrogancia llegaba a límites insoportables.- Te preguntaba si te parecería bien que fuese en Año Nuevo.- ¿Tan pronto? Faltaba menos de un mes para eso. Se mordió el labio. ¿Tenía otra opción?

-Seria lindo.- Narcisa le puso una de sus mejores sonrisas.- Así podríamos conocer más de tu familia y ellos de nosotros.- asintió. Ya ni los dulces podían consolarla.- Perfecto entonces. Mandare las invitaciones mañana temprano. Hay tanto que planear...

Dejo de escuchar nuevamente y se limitó a asentir y sonreír cuando era conveniente. Narcisa hablaba sobre la fiesta como si fuese suya. Tal vez debería casarse ella de nuevo y dejarla tranquila. ¿Qué acaso a nadie le importaba que no fuera su deseo unirse en sagrado matrimonio? Obviamente no. Ni a sus padres, ni sus hermanos y mucho menos, no a sus futuros suegros. De su prometido ni hablar. El veía el asunto como un contrato. Un contrato irrevocable. No sabía en qué le beneficiaba el casarse con ella. Podía elegir a cualquier otra chica. Habían muchas jovencitas en la aristocracia del mundo mágico que preferirían, no, morirían por estar en su lugar. Chicas más ricas, más delicadas, más elegantes. Se volvió a morder el labio.

Una vez terminada la cena, se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Pensó que era la sala donde había llegado con los polvos flu pero se equivocó. La llevaron a un lugar aún mejor. Si antes había pensado que tenían libros, bueno ahora pensaba que poseían una parte de la biblioteca nacional. La sala era amplia, con sillones de color bordo haciendo juego con el decorado y las cortinas. La nieve seguía cayendo. Sin embargo los libros la llamaban, o más bien su curiosidad. Daba lo mismo. Hubo uno que le llamo la atención.

-Los puentes de Maddison. Buena elección.- Lucius Malfoy era alto como Draco, rubio y de ojos grises también. Eran parecidos aunque ese hombre parecía ser más gentil, educado, con un aire de autoridad invisible y algo le decía que distaba mucho de la imagen que su padre había creado de él en todos esos años de volver a La Madriguera despotricando contra el que ahora sería su suegro. Intento mantener esos recuerdos vivos. No quería quererlos.

-¿Es de amor? -le pregunto mientras leía la descripción.

-Exacto. Aunque nada infantil, creo.- hizo un gesto que lo hizo reír y ella también sonrió.

-No creo que sea para mi entonces.- el levanto una ceja y algo la hizo cambiar de opinión.- Bueno, puedo leer un par de páginas a ver si me gusta pero no prometo nada, ¿eh?

Volvieron con Narcisa y Draco. Ambos tomaban té y charlaban animados. Le sorprendió ver a su prometido así. Parecía llevarse bien con su madre. Lucius intervino en la conversación y siguieron hablando. Parecían una familia más normal de lo que se decía. Se decía que eran serios, fríos e impenetrables. Pero frente a ella había una familia común y corriente, más parecida a la suya de lo que hubiese imaginado. Se alejó a la ventana aun con el libro en la mano. El frio se colaba por el vidrio y le dio un escalofrió. Lo abrió y se sorprendió con una nota escrita en él. _"Espero que te guste como a mí"._ Frunció el ceño, extrañada. El frío se hizo más intenso así que volvió al centro de la charla aún con la página de la nota abierta. No espero lo que paso después.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? -Draco se había levantado de golpe y le había arrancado el libro de las manos. Le sorprendió tanto su reacción que tardó en responder.- ¿De dónde? -volvió a repetir furioso. No había levantado la voz y sin embargo sus palabras le habían golpeado como si hubiera vociferado.

-¿Que te sucede idiota? -que se fuese todo al demonio, no iba a dejar que la tratase así.

-Nunca vuelvas a poner tus ordinarias manos en este libro, ¿oíste?

Ok, se había pasado. Agarro la primera cosa que encontró y le rompió la taza en la cabeza. El pareció tan sorprendido que no se movió. Lucius tomo a su hijo por el brazo y se lo llevo de la habitación antes de que pudiese romper todo el juego de té en el cuerpo del rubio. Se quedó parada con los puños apretados hasta que la curiosidad pudo más. Se volvió a Narcisa quien le había leído la mente al parecer.

Fue entonces como se enteró de Astoria Greengrass, el antiguo amor de Draco Malfoy. Fue como un flechazo en el pecho. Su prometido, su futuro esposo robot alias soy mejor que tú, ¿había querido a alguien? No le sorprendió que hubiese tenido una novia pero si le sorprendía el hecho de que, aparentemente, el tenia sentimientos. Narcisa no pudo decirle más de eso ya que ella misma no sabía mucho del asunto. La tal Astoria había sido amiga del chico pero había partido del país luego de casarse con un americano hacía ya seis años. No entendía como podía ponerse tan sobreprotector con un libro de la chica que le había roto el corazón en la adolescencia. Porque era obvio que le había roto el corazón. Pero bueno, la mente humana era un misterio.

Esa noche se durmió pensando si debía decirle a alguien que iba a casarse con un hombre que aun sufría por su primer amor.

**Lucius**

Tal vez había sido mala idea alentar a su mujer con esa idea pero ¿cuándo había podido decirle que no? Todavía recordaba como había accedido cuando le dijo que se fugasen. No, nunca había podido decirle que no. Pero esa tarde se sintió incómodo. Había creído que su hijo ya había superado aquel tema pero por como había manejado la situación ese día, era obvio que no. Eran pocas las oportunidades que veía a Draco así de alterado y no le gustaba para nada. Su pelirroja prometida también se había sorprendido. Dejo el libro sobre la mesita junto a su cama. Era obvio que no iba a poder continuar la lectura con todos esos pensamientos.

Sabía que la razón por la cual su hijo había aceptado casarse era una y solo una. La enfermedad de su esposa y su imparable deseo de tener nietos. Después del nacimiento de Draco su Narcisa había quedado imposibilitada para tener más hijos. Había sido muy triste pero su esposa no tuvo tiempo para ponerse mal. Draco era lo más preciado en sus vidas y no había querido que niñeras intervinieran en su crianza. Quizás por eso era tan caprichoso. Sonrió. A pesar de todo, había terminado siendo un buen chico. Después de todo nadie te daba un manual sobre cómo ser padre. Despertó cuando Narcisa salió del baño y se acostó a su lado. Se había quedado dormido.

-Narcisa, no deberías haber obligado a Draco a casarse.- ella lo miro. Pero no sorprendida sino con un deje de culpa en sus ojos que le hizo querer retirar sus palabras.

-Lo hace por mí, ¿no es así? -asintió y ella suspiro.- Le dije miles de veces que no tenía que hacerlo si no quería pero desde la última visita del doctor, se puso tan testarudo que yo termine aceptando y siendo tan egoísta.- paso una mano por su cabello. Lucius no intervino. Necesitaba descargarse.- Lo único que pensaba era en la hermosa boda que tendrían, los niños corriendo por el pasillo, ¡hasta ellos enamorados!

-¿Estás diciendo que cancelas la boda? -se sorprendió.

-Yo no puedo cancelarla. Draco si.- le tomo la mano.- Pero sé que no va a hacerlo.

-Puede que ella lo enamore.- dijo eso porque sí. No que lo creyese tanto como su mujer pero tal vez, solo tal vez, Ginny Weasley era la chica para su hijo.- Es obvio que no quiere saber nada del compromiso pero ya se acostumbrara a la idea. Tendrías que llevarla de compras.- eso pareció animar a su esposa.- Yo hablare con Draco mañana y tu consíguele un buen vestido a la chica. Debe lucir mejor que esta noche en la fiesta de compromiso.

**Draco**

No se iba a disculpar. No tenía por qué disculparse. Bueno quizás sí pero no iba a hacerlo. Estaba sentado en la biblioteca, la escena del crimen, cuando su padre apareció. Solo con mirarlo sabia de que iba todo eso y le sorprendieron dos cosas. Que había tardado tanto y que traía una botella de whisky de fuego en la otra. ¿Qué pensaba comprarlo con eso? Levanto una ceja. Al menos era de buena marca. Se sentó frente a él y se froto las manos. Su padre siempre lo hacía antes de un sermón así que se acomodó mejor en su lugar y escucho al hombre hablar del honor, los buenos modales y como tratar a una dama. Él ya sabía todo eso por supuesto. Pero Ginebra Weasley cada vez le parecía menos una dama. Primero le había bañado en nieve y luego arrojado una taza. ¡Pero, claro, todos se los habían perdonado! Demasiado curiosa, temperamental, ¿quién quería una esposa así? Ni siquiera cuidaba sus modales a la hora de comer.

Se obligó a prestarle atención. Ahora hablaba de Astoria, que debía olvidarse de ella y que si tanto quería las cosas que ella le había regalado que las cuidase más. Bufo. Las pocas cosas que ella le había dado estaban muy bien guardadas. Excepto por ese libro. Había sido un milagro que la pelirroja lo encontrase ya que siempre había pensado que lo había perdido. Odiaba haber perdido la compostura. Odiaba aun no haberla olvidado y odiaba que se hubiese casado con otro y no con él. Pero así se manejaba el mundo. Uno iba al hilo de sus padres, de sus decisiones y caprichosos. Los padres de Astoria habían arreglado para que pasase su vida con un ejecutivo del otro lado del Atlántico. Él le había dicho que se fuesen juntos pero ella había dicho que no y había aceptado su suerte sin una sola queja.

Pero Astoria era el pasado y al pasado pisado. Su padre recalco la necesidad de disculparse con Ginny (Dios, sus padres ya la llamaban por su apodo) y que se replantease la idea del casamiento. Ambos se miraron fijos en ese momento. Si hubieran tenido esa conversación un mes atrás hubiera dicho que cualquier chica era mejor que esa y que rompiesen el compromiso en seguida. Pensó en su madre.

-¿Dónde está mi madre? -su padre respondió que de compras con su prometida. Suspiro resignado. No había vuelta atrás. Tal vez era hora de actuar como el prometido que todos pensaban que era y echar un vistazo en que gastaba el dinero su "esposa".


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Al fin pude actualizar! La verdad es que ando con todos los problemas. Entre exámenes visitas y que re escribí este capitulo desde cero, no podía actualizarlo más. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Me sorprende la recepción que tuvo esta historia pero se agradece enormemente.**

**Aclaro que hago esta historia basándome en muchas leyes/eventos de la historia de mi país, por lo que si difiere del tuyo, espero que sepas entender :)**

**Inspiración**** musical: Still into you - Paramore.**

**Ginny**

Quizás se había pasado. La verdad es que había sido demasiado temperamental y odiaba cuando su carácter sacaba lo peor de ella. Pero cuando estaba cerca suyo era tan difícil ser una persona seria y racional que no había podido evitar hacer lo que hizo. Le había escrito una carta al día siguiente a Narcisa disculpándose por haber roto su hermosa taza de porcelana fina. Ella había dicho que no había sido problema pero igual se sentía mal. La culpa la había hecho fumar un atado entero antes de decirse que la estaba dando demasiada importancia al asunto, así por eso ahora estaba caminando por el centro de Londres, intentando sacarse todos los pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza. Toda su vida había pegado un giro de 180 grados y sin embargo a veces sentía como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si en su vida nada pasara. Era extraño cuando estaba a unos cuantos días de su fiesta de compromiso con un hombre al que apenas conocía y mucho menos amaba.

Exhalo una pitada y cruzo la calle atestada de muggles. Todos iban y venían con los brazos llenos de regalos, comida o algo más. Pronto seria Navidad y ella estaría engalanada de pies a cabeza para una ocasión que aborrecía. Sería una Navidad muy aburrida. Siguió caminando sin muchas ganas de volver a su hogar, a pesar del frio que se colaba por los bolsillos de su viejo saco. Sus dedos estaban congelados pero no tenía dinero para uno guantes nuevos. Estaba literalmente sin un centavo y sus padres habían gastado mucho en la boda de Ron y no iba a pedirle. Se recostó contra la pared de una panadería, inhalando el dulce olor del pan recién sacado del horno. Quizás debería buscar un trabajo. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Quién la contrataría? Era una mujer y además una mujer próxima a casarse. Debería de estar ocupada con las cosas de su boda y no pensando en cómo conseguir dinero. Las mujeres no podían administrar dinero propio además. Maldijo su situación. Si hubiera nacido varón... volvió a maldecir pero esta vez en voz alta, para escándalo de las señoras que pasaron por su lado.

-Las señoritas de ahora están cada día más atrevidas.- le dijo una a la otra y esta asintió vehementemente.

Sonrió pensando si Narcisa Malfoy hubiera hecho el mismo comentario si se la hubiese encontrado en otra situación, una en la que no fuesen a ser parientes. Empezó a caminar para entrar en calor. Además ya era pasado el mediodía y su madre estaría empezando a preocuparse. Ese día se había puesto zapatos así que si llegaba a su casa sin quebrarse el cuello de una caída sería un milagro. Levanto la mirada y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo últimamente? Cada paso que daba y lo único que veía eran parejas felices por todos lados. Bueno, podían estar fingiendo algunas y no ser tan felices como aparentaban pero eso nunca iba a saberlo y solo iba a quedarse con la imagen que veían sus ojos en ese momento. Algunas iban tomadas de la mano mientras que otras, mas cariñosas se daban alguno que otro beso fugaz entre el tumulto de la gente. El amor estaba en el aire? Ella no había notado para nada. Le parecía tan fuera de lugar. En oriente la gente la había parecido más ubicada. Se horrorizo. Se estaba volviendo una vieja amargada. Apuro el paso para alejarse, más que nada, de sus propios pensamientos. Cuando ya estuvo en una calle un poco menos atareada desacelero un poco y se prendió otro cigarro. Bueno, si su indeseable marido no iba a matarla, el cigarrillo definitivamente lo haría.

Se preguntó que tenía todo el mundo con el amor. Es decir, no era que no pudiese entender la obsesión de todos con el mismo pero lo que no entendía era en la insistencia de la gente de su entorno porque ella lo encontrase. Y sí que eran insistentes. Pensaban que no se había dado cuenta pero lo había hecho, solo que había fingido ignorar todos sus inútiles intentos. Si, inútiles porque ella no estaba interesada en el amor. Simple como eso. Simplemente no estaba interesada en tal cosa. Había vivido toda la su vida sin experimentar la pasión que se suponía debía experimentar cuando el amor golpease a su puerta y aquella había sido la razón por la cual a los quince años había dejado para siempre los libros de amor. Amor, amor, amor. La palabra sola ya le parecía vacía. Sin embargo entendía que para ella era como aquella frase muggle sobre la brujas. No creo en el amor pero que existe, existe. Rio ante su propia ocurrencia y tuvo que disculparse cuando casi choca con un señor mayor. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y se preguntó si un novio la hubiese abrazado para mantenerla caliente. Que tonta. Para eso eran los sacos, no los novios. Sin embargo, había leído tantos romances de pequeña que ahora no podía evitar tener una imagen idealizada de lo que se suponía un novio debía ser. Los hombres así no existían. Por eso estaban en las novelas, eran simple exaltaciones de escritores con mucha imaginación y tiempo libre.

Entro a su casa aun con la idea del trabajo en la cabeza. No era tan buena en la cocina como su madre. Es más en realidad era bastante mala. Pero los postres se le daban bien. Había un letrero que decía que se buscaba ayudante. Quizás debería probar. No perdía nada con intentarlo. La idea aun rondaba en su cabeza cuando entro a La Madriguera y se encontró con Narcisa Malfoy en el living de su casa, muy cómodamente tomando el té con sus padres. Era increíble como ellos parecían tan naturales a la idea de ser familia cuando no hacía mucho su padre no toleraba ni la mención de ese apellido en su casa. Se preguntó que pensaría Ron de todo aquello. El sí odiaba a su prometido aunque desconocía la razón, siempre le habían dicho que eran riñas de colegio.

-Ginny, hija, siéntate.- su madre la miro con esa mirada que no aceptaba una negativa así que tomo asiento entre las dos mujeres. Hacían un gran contraste. Una alta, rubia y elegante mientras que la otra era pelirroja, regordeta y con una pollera de aproximadamente el siglo pasado.

-Justo estábamos hablando sobre la comida de la fiesta.- dijo su futura suegra.- Tu madre insiste en hacer ella misma el pastel y me temo que no he podido negarme.- ambas rieron y Ginny se sintió una marioneta. Le hubiera gustado que le preguntasen si ella quería pastel para empezar. Pero, para su sorpresa, su madre se había aliado con Narcisa y ambas mujeres iban chochas preparando todo el acontecimiento, así que había decidido no intervenir. Ya conocía las reglas. Asentir cuando fuese necesario y sonreír casi siempre.

-Me parece bien mientras sea de chocolate.- ya que iba a haber pastel en SU fiesta de compromiso, no vendría mal que le gustase, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto querida como tú quieras.- y ambas mujeres siguieron hablando sobre los detalles que aún faltaban pulir. Como quien se sentaba en qué lugar y cuando se serviría cada plato. Ginny se fijó en las trufas que había hecho su madre. Estaba por terminarse el plato cuando sintió que requerían de su "opinión".

-Ginny, debo serte sincera, he venido por un motivo en particular.- levanto una ceja hacia su interlocutora.- Faltan pocos días para el evento y no he podido dejar de pensar en que aún no has hecho ninguna mención del atuendo que piensas usar.- en criollo, le estaban preguntando si tenía un vestido acorde a la fiesta.

-Bueno, la verdad es que lo he pensado, y creo que tengo algo en mi guardarropa.- dio un sorbo de su te. En serio había pensado en que iba a ponerse y aunque pensaba que Luna no tendría un vestido lo suficientemente lindo para la ocasión, era con lo que se tendría que conformar.

-Bien, me alegra tu preocupación querida pero...- hizo una pausa, como intentando buscar las palabras correctas.- Quisiera saber si te gustaría que fuéramos a por un vestido nuevo. Como sabes, Draco es mi único hijo y me temo que no tendré otra fiesta de compromiso como esta y me gustaría que todo fuese perfecto.- se mordió el labio. Su madre la mirada expectante. ¿Le estaba diciendo que no tenía un vestido merecedor de la fiesta? Soltó un suspiro ya que, hasta ella reconocía aquello.

-Por supuesto que me gustaría.- le costó sonreír. ¿Qué le quedaba más que decir que si?

Luego de eso, tanto su madre como Narcisa aplaudieron contentas y siguieron hablando del asunto. Cuando hubo terminado el té, tanto ella como la señora Malfoy se dirigieron a la chimenea y al termino de unas palabras en francés, los polvos flu las transportaron al lugar donde se suponía encontraría el dichoso vestido. Su madre se había quedado alegando que pronto llegarían sus nietos. Se preguntó los de quien aunque la pregunta quedo en el aire cuando vio donde habían llegado. Dios santo que nunca había estado en una tienda como aquella. Era un lugar amplio, decorado en blanco y colores pastel. Cortinas en ventanales amplios, bellas pinturas y adornos en las paredes y por supuesto vestidos, muchos vestidos. Tal vez decenas de ellos. No pudo evitar quedarse embobada observando los mínimos detalles hasta que Narcisa la insto a seguirla. Con pasos torpes se abrió paso. Entre la ropa y alguna que otra mujer de la alta sociedad.

-Narcisa Malfoy, que gusto verla.- una mujer de rostro severo salió detrás de un fino mostrador de madera. Todo allí era fino, excepto quizás, ella misma.

-Gloria, el gusto es todo mío.- ambas mujeres se saludaron con dos besos, como era la costumbre entre conocidos de alta cuna.

-Dime, a que debo tu visita? Tengo unos modelos de noche exquisitos si es lo que estás buscando.

-No, no. He venido para ayudar a la señorita Weasley a encontrar un vestido para su fiesta de compromiso.- hizo acopio de valor y se paró derecho. La mujer la miro dos veces antes de estrecharle la mano y eso hizo que la sangre se le hirviese.

-Ya veo.- sus ojos la observaban fijamente, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo en cuanto se sacó el saco.- Estoy segura que tengo algunas opciones para la señorita.

-Que alegría.- Narcisa sonreía a más no podes y Ginny no podía entender por qué.- No perdamos más tiempo y vamos a ver esos modelos.

Luego del tercer vestido, Ginny estuvo segura que aquella mujer la odiaba. Pero por todos los cielos que le estaba dando los vestidos más feos que había. Se sacó ese intento de prenda elegante y volvió su cara al espejo. Frustrada se sacó el pelo de su rostro acalorado. Le molestaba dar muchas vueltas con el tema de la ropa. Ella siempre sabía que le gustaba casi de inmediato. Se preguntó si el calor era por el movimiento entre prenda y prenda o por la rabia que le ocasionaba esa insufrible mujer. Encima charlaba animadamente con Narcisa, como si todo estuviera bien. La rubia no podía con el espanto en sus ojos cada vez que la veía salir con un nuevo vestido, uno más feo que el anterior. Oficialmente se lo hacía a propósito.

-¿Qué tal si probamos con uno de los nuevos? -le sugirió la rubia, intentando mantener la esperanza.

-Está bien, sígame señora Malfoy. Tu puedes quedarte aquí querida- le hizo una seña y se fueron. Ginny quiso arrojarle una taza como había hecho con Draco pero se contuvo con apretar con fuerza los puños.

Suspiro con fuerza. Era ahora o nunca. Salió del cambiador y se fue a elegir un vestido que de verdad le gustase.

**Draco**

Iba a ser la séptima tienda que recorría y ya estaba harto. No entendía la fascinación de las mujeres por la ropa. Se quedó parado frente a la vidriera de Soltice, el último lugar en el que iba a buscar a su madre y prometida aquella tarde. Luego de la tercera había pensado que aquello había sido una mala idea pero sin embargo había seguido con la búsqueda. No había una buena razón para ello. Podían estar en cualquier lado y por la hora hasta podían estar tomando el té en alguna confitería, mientras él las buscaba como un tonto. Ya estaba, ya había abierto la puerta del local como para arrepentirse ahora. Suspiro y se alegró de que no hubiese mucha gente allí. Ya había tenido que pasar por la incómoda situación de las miradas inquisidoras de muchas mujeres.

Había muchos vestidos. Demasiados. Se pasó una mano por el cabello ya resignado. Hasta había dado media vuelta y todo cuando escucho una risa familiar. Frunció el ceño. Cauteloso y escondido detrás de una hilera de las dichosas prendas, vio a una pelirroja muy divertida a unos pocos metros de él. Podía ver que tenía varios vestidos colgados del brazo y con la otra mano sacaba otros de sus ganchos y reía cuando eran, francamente, demasiado feos como para que una ser humano los usase. Se empezó a mover. Él la siguió. No sabía por qué la espiaba. Era algo tonto. Sin embargo no tuvo coraje para hacerle notar su presencia y se limitó con verla. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que se le contagio la risa cuando saco un vestido azul con miles de flecos. Muy feo, la verdad. Ella se dio vuelta sorprendida y Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no morirse de la vergüenza cuando lo descubrió. Carraspeo un poco y con paso firme y "seguro" se le acerco.

-Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí? -a pesar de su intento había notado la sorpresa en su voz y su postura defensiva.

-Nada Weasley. ¿Qué uno no puede acompañar a su prometida en las compras?

-Ningún hombre en su sano juicio haría eso.- cruzo los brazos, importándole poco si arrugaba las prendas.- Dime, ¿qué haces aquí? Tu madre dijo que seriamos ella y yo nada más.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi madre? - no la había visto ahora que lo pensaba.

-No me esquives.- dijo y lo tomo del brazo cuando intento alejarse en busca de Narcisa. La miro sorprendido cuando Ginny no lo soltó en seguida y lo siguió mirando con ojos... ¿marrones? Siempre había pensado que los pelirrojos tenían ojos azules. Suponía que esperaba una respuesta pero él no podía decirle nada. Siempre la había tenido tan lejana que sentir su mano en su brazo era casi un shock.

Fue entonces que su madre y una mujer grande y con un rostro tan severo como el de la profesora McGonagall, aparecieron de quien sabe dónde, salvándolo de tener que dar una respuesta que no quería dar. La pelirroja ya lo había soltado pero Draco aun podía sentir el peso de su mano donde lo había tocado. Era extraño. La chica paso al lado de ambas mujeres con paso torpe y se metió en uno de los probadores de ropa. La mujer quien ahora sabia era la dueña del local y allegada de su madre, les había ido a preparar un té. Su madre solo lo miraba. Sabía que estaba disgustada por haber interrumpido sus planes pero él no se dejaba amedrentar por su enojo. Además se le iría pronto.

Miro su reloj. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que la chica había entrado al cubículo a cambiarse y no había salido ni una sola vez. ¿Qué le pasaba? Lo único que había hecho era pasar los vestidos que no le habían gustado por encima de la puerta y argumentar que no le quedaban bien. Su madre le había preguntado si necesitaba ayuda un par de veces y ella se había negado en cada oportunidad por lo que había desistido de aquello. Ya iban los tres por su cuarta taza de té cuando una joven empleada se acercó y le comunico a la señora que habían llegado los clientes de las cinco. Ambas se disculparon con cortesía. Draco estaba de más aburrido pero por lo menos podría charlar con su madre. El enojo se le había pasado cuando el aburrimiento gano. Pero no, su madre se había encontrado con una conocida y se alejaba entre las prendas de ropa. Le encargo a su prometida. Contuvo una mueca y asintió con una semi sonrisa. Iba a ahorcar a esa chica. ¿Cómo podía ser que tardase tanto en escoger un simple vestido? Se dejó caer en la silla, exhausto de todo aquello.

-¿Se fueron? -abrió un ojo y se encontró con una mata de pelo rojo asomándose por el vestidor.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Weasley? Elige un vestido de una buena vez.- intento no gritar pero pensar todo el tiempo que había perdido allí lo volvía loco.

-Ya lo hice.- dijo muy tranquila mientras salía del vestidor ya cambiada con sus ropas comunes.

-¿Y por qué has tardado tanto? -quiso sonar más enojado pero un alivio inmenso lo había invadido y no veía la hora de salir de allí.- Mi madre hubiera querido verte.

-¿Podemos dejarlo entre nosotros? Quiero irme ya.- y por alguna razón se encontró siguiéndola hasta el mostrador.

Le tendió el vestido a la empleada, quien habilidosamente lo doblo y lo guardo en una bolsa con demasiado glamour para una bolsa. Weasley comenzó entonces con la penosa escena de contar el dinero que tenía en la billetera. ¿Acaso pretendía pagarlo? ¡Pero si no debía de tener ni un centavo! Levanto una ceja y se dio cuenta de la mirada burlona de la chica del otro lado del mostrador. Miraba a Weasley de la misma manera que él siempre lo hacía. Entonces hizo algo completamente loco. Si, loco era la palabra. Tomo las manos de Weasley, obligándola a guardar sus cosas en su gastada cartera y agarrar la bolsa. Ella obedeció muda de sorpresa y hasta le pareció ver su rostro volverse color bordo cuando una vez terminada la transacción, la tomo del abrazo. Casi tuvo que arrastrarla hacia la calle pero la cara de idiota que puso la otra chica valió la pena. ¿Pena? Bueno, nunca había pensado que tocar a Weasley fuese tan poco desagradable a lo que el había imaginado.

-Gracias.- la oyó decir cuando ya habían dado una decena de pasos. Y aun no la había soltado.

-No me agradezcas Weasley. Es lo que haría cualquier esposo decente.- y en verdad lo creía. Ella le sonrió.- Además me molesto sobre manera como te miraba.

-¿La chica? -pregunto aun sonriendo.- No sé por qué te molesta, tu siempre me miras así.- se había encogido de hombres, como diciéndole que no le importaba. Pero, ¿porque sentía que mentía?

-Lo se.- reconoció y un sabor amargo le quedo en la boca cuando ella bajo la mirada.- Pero una cosa es que yo lo haga y otra muy distinta que lo hagan los demás.

Ella se mordió el labio y no dijo más nada. Se dio cuenta que tenía ese gesto muy seguido, como una manía o un tic. Cuando no se enfadaba Weasley podía hasta ser una persona agradable. Se sorprendió cuando siguieron hablando un poco más sobre música y esas cosas. Ella le había confesado que su canción favorita era la misma que la de él, pero eso último no lo había dicho. Era increíble que alguien como ella y alguien como su persona tuviesen algo en común. Además del hecho de que se iban a casar por supuesto. Estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, cuando un auto se acercó a ellos lentamente y al bajar la ventanilla apareció su madre con su chofer. Se había olvidado por completo de dos cosas: de que había ido en auto y de, bueno, de su madre. En un segundo la chica se había soltado de su brazo y se había sonrojado bastante. Otra vez. No entendió eso y mucho menos entendió por qué rehusó su invitación a cenar y desapareció casi como un rayo en la esquina más próxima. Subió al auto queriendo pensar en cosas más importantes pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue quemarse la cabeza con la duda. ¿Qué le pasaba?

**Ginny**

Exacto. ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía ni responder a las simples interrogantes de su mente. Alego una pobre excusa de que le dolía la cabeza para evitar la cena con Ron y Hermione, comentando sobre su luna de miel y nuevo trabajo en el Ministerio de su hermano. Subió a su habitación y se recostó en la puerta. Se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. Lo que no quiera era que le preguntasen como le había ido y mucho menos tener que contar como había aparecido Malfoy. Obvio que podía omitir el detalle de su mano sobre la suya pero en su mente el evento se hubiera repetido y ahí sí que nada hubiese impedido que le preguntasen porque se ponía roja como un tomate. ¡Y encima Narcisa los había visto caminando del brazo! Toda posibilidad de que pensase que no quería casarse con su hijo se había ido por un caño. Se llevó las manos al rostro frustrada y casi le dio un ataque cuando se dio cuenta que no se sentía tan frustrada como debería. ¿Tal vez sería ese el sentimiento de resignación o tal vez realmente le había gustado que le tomase del brazo? Sacudió la cabeza. Eso era una locura. Era como casi aceptar que no era tan malo como quería creer, como que... ¿le agradaba Malfoy?


	5. Chapter 5

**Nuevo capitulo. ¡Fiesta de compromiso!**

**Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

**Ginny**

Ok, se lo merecía. Se lo tenía total y absolutamente merecido por comer más dulces de los que una persona normal podía soportar. Pero de todos los días que le podía salir un grano, ¿por qué tenía que haber sido justo ese? Era enorme, rojo y justo en su frente. Se había rendido hacía rato pero Narcisa y Luna daban vueltas por toda la habitación. Una hablando sobre un maquillaje que podría cubrirlo, otra de un encantamiento (cosa que estaba totalmente descartado porque ni loca se arriesgaría a que le lanzasen un hechizo en el rostro), y también de un peinado. Eso le dio una idea. Ginny tomo unas tijeras que había sobre el mostrador, peino parte de su cabello sobre su rostro y corto.

-¡Ginny no! -pero ya era tarde. Cabello rojizo cubría el hermoso mueble de roble.

-Al menos ya no se ve.- rió aunque Narcisa la miraba horrorizada. No le quedaba tan mal se dijo mientras lo movía un poco. El flequillo definitivamente no estaba de moda pero había sido su única solución.

Se levantó y se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Sonrió complacida por su aspecto, a pesar de que parecía cualquier cosa menos ella misma. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían pasado los días hasta ESE día y más aún esa noche. Había llegado junto a Luna a la mansión Malfoy hacía ya varias horas y Narcisa les había reprochado la tardanza. Habían llegado con tres horas de anticipación, ¿qué tanto podían tardar en ponerse un vestido y un poco de maquillaje? Pero los Malfoy eran la aristocracia y todo debía ser perfecto. Era la primera vez que a Ginny la peinaban y la maquillaban profesionalmente. Le elogiaron su pelo aunque estaba descuidado. Bufo. Nunca admitiría que le había gustado toda esa atención. Luna reía divertida y le contagio el buen humor. Pronto reía y charlaba con todo el mundo, relajada al fin.

Cuando terminaron de hacerle el peinado se dieron cuenta que el grano había crecido en proporciones desproporcionadas. Le habían puesto base, le habían pintado los labios, le habían delineado los ojos de forma asombrosa, pero nada de eso sacaba que el centro de atención de su cara era su grasitud en la frente. Narcisa había de a poco ido perdiendo la cordura y Luna había estado demasiado calmada hasta que entre las hormonas y los nervios de su futura suegra hicieron estragos en su apacible personalidad. Todo eso había llevado a una sola decisión posible y aunque amaba su cabello no iba a dejar que Malfoy se burlase de ella. Porque esa era, fundamentalmente, la razón del corte. Sonrió de nuevo. Estaba tan hermosa que ese tonto no iba a poder decirle que era una pobretona, por lo menos no esa noche.

Aun después de la cordialidad del día de la elección del vestido, nada había cambiado entre ellos. Seguían siendo fríos y distantes entre sí, y no importaba cuantas miradas ansiosas les lanzase Narcisa cuando estaban juntos. Suspiro cuando le terminaron de arreglar el cabello y de retocar el maquillaje. Las dos rubias se habían calmado y ya se habían ido a ocupar sus respectivos lugares. El salón de los Malfoy era la ubicación de la fiesta, pero ella ni siquiera sabía cómo estaban acomodadas las mesas. Había pasado su tiempo libre visitando a su hermano Bill, quien se iría vivir a Francia en pocos meses, acompañando a Luna con el embarazo y a Hermione con la decoración de su nuevo hogar conyugal. Ni su madre ni su suegra se preocuparon mucho por ello de igual modo. Volvió a suspirar. Era la hora. Escucho los golpes en la puerta y el reloj le dijo que había llegado su prometido. Puntual como siempre. Se paró lo más erguida posible y le abrió la puerta. Maldijo por dentro al no ver la reacción esperada. El chico no había movido un musculo ante su hermosa presencia. Porque si, esa noche estaba hermosa y nadie le haría pensar lo contrario.

-Vamos Weasley. Llegaremos tarde.- y eso fue todo lo que le dijo.

Vio que la miro un par de veces de reojo pero solo como quien espera algún tipo de conversación. Ella no pensaba dársela. Estaba demasiado ofendida y ni siquiera sabía porque, si igual él era un tonto y a ella no le importaba su opinión. Se mordió el labio cuando comenzaron a bajar las escaleras y todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlos. El, como siempre, estaba a sus anchas y podía fingir que todo estaba bien, que se sentía seguro y confiado de sí mismo. Quizás en el fondo era así como se sentía pero en cambio ella solo rezaba por no caerse de los tacos delante de toda esa gente. La mayoría eran conocidos, ya que había convencido a Narcisa de que se sentiría más cómoda si era un evento más familiar, pero eso no había podido evitar que terminase invitando a alguno que otro personaje de alcurnia de la sociedad mágica europea. Afuera nevaba pero Ginny sentía tanto calor que creía podía derretir la nieve. Volvió a mirar a su prometido cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras. Draco había querido hacer un gesto romántico tocándole el rostro con fingida delicadeza pero deleite de los invitados. Había fallado porque estaba demasiado asustada. Así que ahora se limpiaba disimuladamente el sudor de la mano de la mano con la parte lateral del pantalón. Sentía que el corazón le retumbaba y le hubiera gustado decirle algo. Pero sabía que jamás le confesaría que un par de palabras suyas la hubieran tranquilizado.

Después de eso, la velada paso sin pena ni gloria. Descubrió que podía caminar mejor de lo que pensaba en esos zapatos, aunque le dolía el nunca haberlos usado antes y que no estuviesen lo suficientemente estirados. Lo mejor de esa noche era que todos le decían que estaba preciosa y eso la hacía sonreír. No era que fuese superficial pero ser halagada de vez en cuando, era lindo. Más aun cuando siempre había sido reconocida por ser considerada más marimacho que otra cosa. Hasta sus hermanos habían tenido que callar sus enormes bocas ante su presencia. Se separó de su prometido y saludo a los gemelos y sus respectivas esposas mientras su madre no paraba de retocarle el cabello. Estaba perfecto pero sabía que no podía con sus nervios. Percy regañaba a Ron para que se comportase con la comida y rio ante lo familiar que resultaba todo aquello. Solo se dio cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado ruidosos cuando observo a su banda pelirroja desde otra mesa, desde otra perspectiva. Ahora sentada en la mesa principal rodeada de los rubios Malfoy, se sentía extraña a su familia y más parecida a una copia barata de Narcisa que a otra cosa. Una copia pelirroja y con pecas. Intento sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Además la comida estaba exquisita y la compañía de sus suegros era agradable. Incluso Draco estaba teniendo un comportamiento aceptable. Ni siquiera intentaba coquetear con todas las chicas de sociedad que revoloteaban a su alrededor mientras saludaba a los presentes. Se encontró preguntándose si aquellas chicas lo verían atractivo. A Ginny le parecía que algo lindo tenía. Era alto aunque un poco demasiado delgado para su gusto. Su cara tenía buenos rasgos y parecía de piel suave, ya que nunca la había tocado como para comprobarlo. Sus ojos eran grises pero inexpresivos y su boca nunca formaba una sonrisa a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Definitivamente no era para nada el tipo de chico que le gustaba.

La cena paso, y aunque a Ginny le hubiese gustado quedarse degustando todos y cada uno de los postres de la mesa dulce, entendió que era hora del baile. Un telón se abrió en la parte trasera del lugar y una banda fue iluminada por una luz desconocida. La pelirroja se sobresaltó de buena manera. La música comenzó a sonar y se descubrió a los pocos minutos moviendo el pie bajo la mesa. Le gustaba bailar, no lo iba a negar, aunque consideraba que era mejor bailarina en la intimidad de su habitación que frente a todos sus amigos y conocidos, además de importantes desconocidos, claro. Lucius se le había acercado para pedirle uno de los primeros bailes cuando su rubia salvación se le apareció antes. El hombre entendió la indirecta con una sonrisa y salió a la pista junto a su mujer. Pronto muchos otros hicieron lo mismo y las risas contagiaron el salón. Luna llevaba un hermoso vestido amarillo que le quedaba muy bien y poco a poco iba mostrando el pequeño bulto que sobresalía en su vientre. Harry hablaba animadamente con Ron en la otra punta, seguramente todavía sin poder creer que ambos se encontraban en la mansión de su peor enemigo. Rio ante su propia ocurrencia y su amiga rio con ella. El embarazo le estaba dando un aire de hermosura increíble, además del nuevo nivel al que había llegado su matrimonio. Hacía poco Luna le había confesado que amaba a su esposo y que hacían el amor casi todos los días. Ginny no lloraba por muchas cosas. Es más, tal vez solo cuando leía un buen libro o escuchaba una muy buena historia, pero cuando su mejor amiga le confeso que estaba enamorada y que no podía estar más feliz, la chica se sintió como si ella misma fuese tan dichosa. Por unos breves minutos se olvidó de su miserable compromiso y dudoso destino, y se concentró en la alegría de la rubia. Habían saltado y chillado como niñas pequeñas y luego de quedarse sin aire por la risa, lloraron.

-Creo que deberías bailar.- la sonrisa enigmática de Luna la hizo sonrojarse y volver a reír. La conocía tan bien que podía jurar que hasta le había visto mover los pies debajo de la mesa.

-Creo que no tengo pareja.-se moría por bailar. Por bailar con cualquier menos Malfoy.

-Es una hermosa noche para que salgan los dragones, ¿no lo crees?

No tuvo que fruncir mucho tiempo el ceño porque en cuanto se dio vuelta se topó con su hermano favorito en traje y corbata, parado delante de ella con la mano extendida. Charlie la miraba con sus enormes ojos celestes y un par de cicatrices nuevas en el rostro pero por sobre todo, con una sonrisa enorme. Ginny salto a los brazos de su hermano favorito. El la hizo rodar tanto que le tomo un tiempo recuperar el equilibrio cuando la volvió a dejar en el piso. Varios extraños los miraron pero ella no podía estar más ajena. Solo eran Charlie y ella. No espero otra palabra más y ambos se fueron a la pista. Su hermano se burló diciéndole que estaba más alto que él pero no le hizo caso. Sabía que era su forma de decirle que estaba hermosa así que solo le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y siguieron bailando hasta que le dolieron los pies. Entre baile y baile, le conto casi todo lo que había vivido desde que volvió de Singapur y él le conto como había llegado hasta allí luego de dejar tres dragones nuevos, recién llevados a Rumania. Ginny le dijo que no se debía de haber molestado y como siempre, Charlie tenía las palabras exactas. Era la fiesta de compromiso de su única hermana, debía de estar loco para perdérsela. Bailaron un poco más y se fueron a sentar junto al resto de la familia y los Potter. Ya casi se había olvidado que era su fiesta de compromiso cuando una figura conocida se acercó a pedirle bailar.

-Lamento interrumpir esta reunión familiar.- Ginny intentó mantener la sonrisa pero se le hizo muy difícil.- Pero, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría bailar con mi prometida. Mi madre ha insistido en que haya por lo menos un baile entre los futuros cónyuges antes de la boda.- todos rieron ante la mueca que hizo después de eso. Todos menos ella porque sabía que lo estaba diciendo de verdad.

Tomo su brazo y se reprimió mentalmente por sentir el mismo cosquilleo que había sentido el día que eligieron el vestido. Corrección, que ella había sentido.

**Draco**

La fiesta no dirimía mucho de otras tantas a las cuales había asistido, ¿qué? ¿Toda la vida? Toda la vida rodeado de buena música, comida exquisita y sonrisas vacías. Al menos eso era algo bueno de los Weasley. Ellos no fingían, o por lo menos no todo el tiempo. A veces dudaba de cuanto lo querían sus futuros suegros, que estaban más encantados con su madre. Y luego recordaba que no le importaba. Daba lo mismo Weasley, Parkinson, Buldstrod o cualquier otra chica. Ninguna era Astoria. Recordó que una Navidad ella le había dicho que estaba comprometida. Recordó como se le había roto el corazón. Recordó que era un Malfoy y levanto la cabeza, aunque no volvió a sonreír en toda la noche. Dejo a la chica con la que estaba bailando en la mesa con sus padres. Se disculpó y fue a por una copa de champagne. Pronto serían las doce y se dio cuenta que no encontraba a su prometida por ningún lado. Se suponía que ellos darían el brindis.

La busco en la pista de baile. Quizás ella también había encontrado alguien más interesante y se había puesto a bailar. Después de su pequeño número de baile, había desaparecido. Aunque no lo había aparentado el día que se conocieron, a la chica le gustaba bailar. Le gustaba bailar y comer dulces. Se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía de su futura esposa. Tomo un sorbo. ¿Debía preocuparse? Bueno, ni que ella pusiese mucho empeño en conocerlo. ¿Por qué le molestaba? ¿Acaso ser el hijo único le había dado la necesidad de ser el centro de atención? Pero para Weasley él era un cero a la izquierda. Se terminó el resto de la copa de un saque. Era hora de cumplir con su papel.

Los Potter bailaban muy enamorados así que estaban descartados. Todavía no podía creer que tenía al idiota de Potter en su casa. Era muy pero muy bizarro. Pero en fin, eran amigos de la pelirroja. Desvió la mirada a la mesa familiar más pecosa pero tampoco allí la encontró. Antes la había visto bailando con quien suponía debía de ser su hermano, el cuidador de dragones. Las damas no habían estado muy satisfechas con su presencia pero suponía que una vez casados podía controlar esa relación. Tomo otra copa de una de las bandejas y siguió en su búsqueda. Faltaban solo veinte minutos para la medianoche y ella había desaparecido. La busco hasta detrás del árbol gigante de Navidad. Parecía un loco. ¿Dónde diablos podía estar? Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Giro sobre sí mismo y encontró uno de los ventanales del pasillo abierto. Era raro. Hacia demasiado frio para que alguien saliese fuera. Bueno, no tenía nada que perder.

Su instinto no le fallo. Ella estaba ahí, cubierta solo por un fino chal. Era un tanto contrastante verla con ese vestido rojo en aquel paisaje blanco. Aun mas era porque estaba arreglada de una manera que no parecía para nada la típica chica a la que sus padres invitaban a almorzar los domingos, en un intento de afianzar el vínculo entre ellos. Por primera vez parecía una dama. No se lo había dicho antes pero estaba muy hermosa. No se había equivocado tampoco. Los labios rojos le quedaban muy bien. Se acercó a ella, quien no parecía sorprendida. Lo miro de reojo y hundió más sus manos bajo su pecho, en un intento de mantenerse caliente.

-Weasley.- buscaba hacerla enojar por alguna razón. Estaba tan callada que le daba cosa.

-Malfoy.- fue toda su respuesta. Frunció el ceño y se inclinó sobre su rostro.- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Hace frio para que estés aquí afuera Weasley.

-Ya entro.- pero no se movió ni un centímetro.- Solo quería fumarme un cigarro.

-¿Fumas? -era una costumbre moderna entre las señoritas ahora fumar pero no por eso fue menos sorprendente enterarse que su prometida lo hacía.

-Sí. ¿Quieres?

-No, no. Yo... yo no fumo.- dijo rechazándolo. Ella le dio una pitada a su cigarro encendido y exhalo el humo con naturalidad.- ¿Hace cuánto fumas?

-Desde los 17 más o menos. Mis padres no se enteraron sino mucho después por supuesto.- seguía con la mirada perdida en la nieve aunque de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo.- Sé qué hace mal y todo pero ahórrate tus comentarios, ¿quieres?

Tenía muchas cosas que decir al respecto. Fumar era malo para la salud, y no importaba si uno era mago o muggle. Además de que era totalmente inadecuado y poco atractivo en una señorita. Menos para la futura señora Malfoy. Quiso decirle que lo dejara y desechara ese ridículo hábito pero por alguna razón no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó callado, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mente en el pasado. La nieve le traía recuerdos de su risa y de todo lo que le hacía sentir. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo aun sintiese todo eso por Astoria pero sin embargo, nada había cambiado. Ni siquiera en el día de su compromiso. Se preguntó que pensaría Weasley si le confesaba que seguía pensando en ella. Negó con la cabeza. Era obvio que lo sabía. Que sabía que aun sentía cosas por ella.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada.- quiso decir lo más serio posible a lo que ella frunció el ceño y se le paro en frente.- ¿Qué?

-Hiciste tanto gestos en tan poco tiempo que debes disculparme si te digo que no te creo con eso de que no piensas en nada.

-Ya dije que no pienso en nada Weasley.- estaba molesto. ¿Por qué diablos era siempre tan sarcástica?

-Claro, claro.- dijo alzando los brazos.- Y yo soy un hipogrifo de color rosa.

-En realidad pelirrojo pero como tú quieras.- quería desviar el tema lo más rápido posible. Pensó que haciéndola enojar volverían dentro pero ella rio y se tomó un mechón de pelo.

-Diablos, soy tan pelirroja que mi cabello parece zanahoria rallada.- ahora el que rio fue el. Que comentario tan hilarante.- Vamos, ¿que nunca lo has pensado?

-Nunca nada tan imaginativo.- reconoció. Ella volvió a sonreír mientras daba la última pitada de su cigarrillo y arrojaba el filtro al suelo.- ¿Volvemos? Debemos estar presentes para dar el brindis.- la chica asintió con la cabeza y tomo silenciosa su brazo. Ambos estaban ya en el umbral del ventanal cuando se detuvo y lo miro con ojos expectantes. Se mordía el labio y le pareció más frágil que nunca. Raro. Ella siempre parecía tan fiera como un león.

-Mira Malfoy, sé que no nos amamos.- levanto la ceja. Eso era obvio.- Ni nos queremos ni nada pero...- volvió a morderse el labio.- Pero creo que, no sé, deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien. Digo, ya que vamos a casarnos.

Quiso abofetearla allí mismo pero en cambio solo asintió y volvieron a emprender el camino al salón. ¡Pero si eso era lo que el había querido desde un principio! ¿Le estaría tomando el pelo? ¿O seria que finalmente se había resignado? Una pequeña pena creció en su interior. Hubiera sido lindo que por lo menos uno de los dos pelease por su libertad. Pero ya estaba, estaban atados por el destino, sus padres y la sociedad.

**Ginny**

-Creo que tu pelo se vería mejor en negro.- ese fue el comentario desubicado de Luna de la noche. Y la pelirroja ya iba por su tercera copa de champagne.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.- no aguantaba una copa más, además de que los zapatos la mataban.

-Yo no tengo sueño.- claro que no, si lo único que había hecho su amiga esa noche era tocarse la panza y mostrar a todo el mundo su feliz embarazo. Que iba a saber lo que era resignarse a su maldita suerte. Bebió un poco más por si las dudas. Necesitaba otro cigarro.

Dejo a Luna y se encamino a donde minutos antes le había comunicado al autómata de su prometido que se había resignado. Sin dinero para escapar su suerte estaba bastante echada. No quedaba mucha gente ya. Solo alguno que otro familiar y alguno que otro conocido de los Malfoy. Todavía recordaba la mueca en forma de sonrisa que había hecho en el brindis. Le hubiese gustado no ser tan patética o que no se lo notase tanto el desamor. ¿Quién quería curse con un hombre así? Ni siquiera la quería. ¿Quería que la quisiese? Por Dios, ¿qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto que quería que alguien la quisiese pero no el. Volvió al lugar de antes. Pero esta vez la acompañaba su querido atado de cigarros y una botella de vino que disimuladamente se había robado de una de las mesas. Le dio un sorbo largo cuando sintió que alguien la acompañaba.

-Salud.- Malfoy parecía bastante molesto.

-Por los perros.- dijo Ginny, en parte en broma, en parte por su inconciencia.

-¿Por los perros? Weasley que mal estas.- y le dio un trago al vino sin una sola mueca de asco.

-Exacto. Una porque nos llevamos de perros, dos porque yo no soy un perro y tres porque si lo fuese ya me hubiese ido al diablo.- el rio. Fue raro verlo reír.- No sabias que reías Malfoy.

-Draco. Mi nombre es Draco.- ella asintió mientras repetía como una palabra difícil de pronunciar.- Y tú, Ginny, estas demasiado borracha.

-No estoy borracha.- levantó una ceja. Lo hacía a menudo.- Bueno, no tan borracha.

-Al menos ahora ya no tienes frío.- su voz era divertida. Parecía que la estaba pasando bien con su estado de ebriedad. Bueno, en realidad no estaba tan ebria. Había tenido momentos peores con los gemelos, en su cuarto y con varias botellas de Ron. Si tan solo hubiera tenido cartas en ese momento estaba segura que se hubiera puesto bastante alcoholizada. Sonrió al recordar las travesuras con sus hermanos.- ¿De qué ríes?

-Nada, nada.- soltó una carcajada.

Instintivamente apoyó su mano sobre la del rubio. Estaba caliente. Él la observó sorprendido. Alejó su mano rápidamente pero él fue aún más veloz y la tomo entre las suyas. Le susurró algo de cómo diablos podía tener las manos tan heladas, que hacía mucho frio, y cosas así. Incoherencias. A Ginny le pareció ver un leve color rosado en sus mejillas. El alcohol la había afectado en serio. Entonces, frustrado al ver como sus manos no se calentaban, buscó algo en el interior de su saco. Ginny no entendía nada. Era muy común en ella tener las manos frías. Solo bastaba una pequeña baja en la temperatura para que sus dedos se volvieran témpanos de hielo. Era normal. Lo que no era normal era sentir ese cosquilleo que había sentido antes mientras bailaban. Era obvio que a él no le pasaba lo mismo. La había llevado por la vista como si nada, con gracia y serenidad. Mientras que a ella ante cada roce de su cintura se le había salido el corazón del pecho un poco más. Lo había ameritado al baile. No era la primera vez que bailaba con un hombre y sentía eso. Pero ahora, ¿qué le pasaba? El rubio sonrió triunfante con un par de guantes en la mano. Con gentileza se los coloco en las manos. La pelirroja no pudo apartar su mirada de sus ojos y cuando él levanto sus ojos para verla, se separó al instante, dejándola sola y confundida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Molly**

Cuando Molly se despidió de su hija en la puerta de su casa, tuvo la certeza de que la chica la odiaba. Y la odiaría por lo que durasen las vacaciones de invierno. Pero tanto ella como su marido le habían prometido a Bill que lo ayudarían con la mudanza a Paris y no podía decirle que no. Menos para quedarse en casa con su caprichosa hija, la cual no soportaba la idea de estar dos semanas en la casa en la que pasaría el resto de su vida (o eso esperaba). A veces Ginebra no actuaba muy razonablemente, por decir poco. Había hecho un berrinche más propio de sus nietos que de una joven de veinte años.

-Buen viaje madre.- La saludo con un beso en la mejilla mientras se iba lentamente hacia la puerta. Fuera esperaba el coche de los Malfoy.

Sabía que detrás de ese frio saludo había un "cómo pudiste hacerme esto" escondido. Lo sabía porque se había cansado de escucharlo en las últimas horas. La había visto hacer su maleta resignada y con los ojos llenos de furia. Molly no tenía idea de que iba a pasar con aquel matrimonio. No creyó haber visto nunca una pareja más fría que su hija y el joven Malfoy. En la fiesta de compromiso ni siquiera habían bailado juntos y eso estaba dando que hablar. No se querían pero con el tiempo el amor suele aflorar. Lo sabía muy bien. Había tenido 18 años cuando se arregló su matrimonio con Arthur Weasley y no podía quejarse. Era un buen hombre, familiar, trabajador y se amaban. Por supuesto no siempre había sido así. Al principio había sido difícil encontrar algo en común con un mago cuya mayor afición eran los objetos muggles, pero luego fueron conociéndose y creando un vínculo que había durado ya más treinta años. Soltó un suspiro. El único problema que encontraba con su hija era que era increíblemente obstinada. Ya habían pasado dos meses (casi tres) frecuentándose con su futuro marido y nada. Había hablado con Narcisa al respecto, para saber que pensaba la rubia, pero ella también coincidía en que el tiempo haría lo suyo.

Pensó en aquella mujer. Elegante y refinada, si, sus mejores calificativos. Además de inusualmente bella. Eran ricos y Ginny tendría más dinero en su cuenta bancaria que cualquiera de la familia pero eso no le impedía preguntarse de vez en cuando porque habían terminado aceptando aquel compromiso. El día que se encontró a Narcisa Malfoy en Gringotts jamás pensó que terminaría en una reunión en su mansión, decidiendo el futuro de sus hijos. Allí ella la había comunicado su deseo de ver a su hijo casado y con hijos y como Ginny le había parecido la mejor chica para él. Le había dicho que eran muy diferentes. Ella había dicho que exactamente eso era lo que más le agradaba del asunto. Era obvio que todo el compromiso lo había planeado la rubia, era claro como el agua. Pero ¿por qué? Solo Merlín sabía. Tanto sus maridos como sus hijos se llevaban mal y ellas ni siquiera tenían relación. Pero a pesar de que siempre había puesto la felicidad de sus hijos por sobre todas las cosas, que Ginny tuviese un futuro asegurado, era un alivio. Tenía que admitirlo. Se estaban poniendo viejos.

**Ginny**

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado cómo le hubiese gustado pasar año nuevo, hubiera dicho que en el campo, en una gran casa con muchos árboles y nieve por todos lados. Maldijo en su cabeza ese maldito refrán que decía "ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se puede hacer realidad" ya que si alguien la hubiese visto en esos instantes hubiera dicho que estaba viviendo su deseo. Pero no. Aquello distaba mucho de lo que había imaginado. En su anhelo estaba su familia verdadera y no los Malfoy. Se fijó que estaban llegando. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se notase su asombro. Bajo la ventanilla del auto y saco la cabeza para observar mejor. La mansión era aún más grande de lo que había imaginado y se veía magnifica. Ya había estado un par de veces en el lugar pero siempre por polvos flu. En esa ocasión la veía desde fuera, con su camino de piedrecillas en la entrada y su bosque personal del lado oeste de la casa. Volvió a meter la cabeza dentro. Hacia un frio terrible.

El motor se apagó y el chofer le abrió la puerta mientras otro criado buscaba su escueta maleta (no tenía mucha ropa en realidad) y se dirigía a la entrada. Suspiro nerviosa. Se iba a quedar dos semanas con su futura familia. Era bastante decisorio para saber y entender como sería el resto de su vida. ¿Alguna vez terminaría de saber cuántas habitaciones tenía ese lugar? ¿O cuantas veces se perdería antes de encontrar la cocina? Se apretó las manos, calientes bajo la piel de zorro de los guantes que le había regalado Malfoy, es decir Draco. Era raro todavía llamarlo por su nombre, aunque fuese en su mente. Pero el, en cambio, la llamaba Ginny sin ningún problema. Dio un par de pasos mientras Narcisa la recibía con un abrazo. Fugaz y suave, muy diferente a uno Weasley. Sonrió de lado. Le iba a costar ponerse cómoda. Narcisa le dijo que tanto Lucius como Draco estaban trabajando por lo que tendrían la tarde para ellas solas, así también podría acomodarse en su nueva habitación con tranquilidad. Pensó que si era por la rubia, ella ya estaría viviendo allí. La boda estaba programada para los primeros días de Julio, casi exactamente el 9, y los días estaban pasando increíblemente rápido. Tenía miedo.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado.- y Ginny entro en el cuarto más lindo que había visto jamás.

Definitivamente era dos, no, tres veces más grande que su pequeña alcoba que más bien era un ático disfrazado de dormitorio. Aquello era el paraíso. Una cama enorme, tan grande que juro que podía perderse dentro. Un mueble hermoso para poner sus cosas y un ropero que seguro no lograría llenar ni a la mitad. Hasta tenia baño propio. Era el cielo. Y lo más lindo de todo era que tenía un delicado ventanal con un pequeño balcón que daba directo al bosque de los Malfoy. La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Todo eso era para ella? Narcisa pareció entender su complacencia porque la observo sin molestarla, dejándola apreciar hasta los más pequeños detalles. Como el empapelado de rosas doradas y la sueva seda de los almohadones. Ginny nunca había tenido tantas cosas en su vida y que Narcisa hubiese preparado esa habitación para ella la conmovía.

-Debo admitir que me tome la molestia de conseguirte un par más de prendas.- dijo cuándo comenzó a desempacar.

Por un par quiso decir decenas, ¿cierto? Narcisa le había llenado el placard con vestidos y zapatos. ¿Tenía que estar contenta o sentirse ofendida? Prefirió sonreír y agradecer. Luego la mujer la dejo sola. La idea era que desempacase y descansase un poco antes de la cena pero no podía dejar de pensar. Odiaba esa maldita costumbre de sobre analizar todo. Se dejó caer en la cama mientras con un pie intentaba sacarse un zapato. Se metió entre las sabanas. Eran tan suaves y las almohadas tan cómodas. Seguramente eran de plumas. Volvió a observar la habitación. Era tan distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Si bien todo era hermoso e impecable, le faltaba ese algo que tenía la Madriguera. Ese ambiente familiar que se respiraba en la comida casera de su madre y los pisos mal encerados. Dudaba mucho que Narcisa hubiese tocado una olla alguna vez en su vida. Se tapó aún más con las sabanas. ¿Era aquella la vida que le esperaba?

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que era de noche. Muy de noche. Se fijó en su reloj. Dios santo, era la una de la mañana. Había terminado quedándose dormida, pasando de largo la cena, provocando que su panza rugiese cual oso recién despertó de su hibernación. Quito las sabanas con pereza. Si no fuera porque se moría de hambre hubiera seguido durmiendo. Busco entre sus cosas, que aun seguían en su maleta, y salió al pasillo semi vestida y en pantuflas. Había tanto silencio que le dio un poco de miedo. Encima estaba oscuro y afuera había viento. Una ráfaga azoto una rama contra una ventana y se agazapo contra una pared. Está bien, estaba aterrada. Apuro el paso. La cocina debía estar en planta baja así que tenía que encontrar las escaleras, como primera medida. Hasta donde sabia los Malfoy dormían en el piso de arriba mientras que ella estaba en el primer piso, donde se quedaban los invitados. La cocina, el salón, el comedor y otros lugares de uso común y público estaban abajo. Suspiro. Se había olvidado la varita en la habitación en el apuro por salir y estaba terriblemente oscuro. Encontró la escalera. Bueno, ya había llegado hasta allí, no valía la pena volver a buscarla.

Que equivocada estaba. La mansión era enorme. ¿Que estaba pensando? Igual siguió caminando, a paso lento pero seguro. Su estómago iba a comerse a sí mismo si no lo encontraba. Quiso preguntarle a alguno de los cuadros que había colgados pero los pocos que tenían personas, estas estaban dormidas o se habían ido. Maldita suerte. Últimamente su suerte era una mierda. Primero Luna le decía que ella y Harry se irían a ver a su padre por las vacaciones de invierno, luego la indirecta de Hermione para que la dejase sola con Ron en su nueva vida hogareña y para rematar, su madre que la enviaba a vivir con los Malfoy, como si fuese una niña de doce años. Podía haberse quedado sola en su casa perfectamente. Pero no, no hubiera sido "correcto" de una señorita quedarse sola. La bronca que le dio aquello la hizo olvidarse un poco del miedo. ¿No podían una vez tratarla como la bruja capaz que era? Al parecer haberse ido a Rumania a entrenar dragones con Charlie no había sido suficiente. Como tampoco aquel tiempo en Singapur. No, allí seguía siendo solo una mujer. Volvió a maldecir cuando se golpeó el dedo chiquito del pie con un mueble. Dios, como dolía! Sin embargo, el golpe no fu en vano porque un par de pasos (o mejor dicho saltos) más adelante encontró la entrada a la cocina.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita? - le dio un mini infarto, por decir poco.

-Eh, hola.- el elfo solo asintió, dudoso pero aun en espera de una respuesta.- Mm, me gustaría algo de comer, por favor.- pareció shockeado por la cortesía.

-¿Algo como que señorita? ¿Pollo al horno con papas? ¿Fideos con albóndigas? ¿Pato a la naranja? -parece que no se daba que eran platos demasiado elaborados para esas horas de la noche.

-No, no. Una sopa nada más.

El elfo desapareció al instante y ella entro a la cocina. Ok, debía dejar de sorprenderse. Todo en aquel lugar era enorme y hermoso. Su madre hubiera sido muy feliz de joven con una cocina así. Se sentó en un banquito frente al desayunador mientras veía al elfo cocinar. No le presto mucha atención. Parecía nervioso con su presencia.

Volvió a su habitación un poco más valiente. Ya más o menos conocía el camino y la oscuridad no le daba tanto miedo. Igualmente lo que más escuchaba en ese tenebroso pasillo eran los latidos de su corazón. La mansión era tan tenebrosa de noche como magnifica de día. Ahí estaba su puerta. Estaba a punto de lograrlo.

-¿Weasley? -no pudo contener el grito. Ni aun cuando sabia de quien era esa voz.

-Mierda Malfoy me asustaste.- y era decir poco.

-Pensé que habíamos quedado en llamarnos por nuestros nombres.- sabía que se estaba aguantando la risa a mas no poder detrás de esa mueca que formaban sus labios al verla contra la pared, aun con la respiración agitada.- ¿Se puede saber que hacías a estas horas deambulando por casa?

-No, no se puede.- quiso sonar divertida pero aquel chico no entendía lo que eran los chistes.- Tenia hambre así que fui a la cocina, un elfo me hizo sopa y...- corto su relato cuando él le hizo un seña. Entendió el concepto.- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-Me iba a dormir.- dijo con toda naturalidad. Frunció el ceño. ¿Que había estado haciendo hasta las dos de la mañana? - Mi estudio es el cuarto de al lado. Estaba trabajando, si eso te preguntas.- ¿Tan obvia era?

El chico se fue y con él la luz. Se metió rápidamente dentro de su cuarto. ¿Su cuarto? ¿Ya se estaba acomodando en la mansión? Se sorprendió del grado de resignación. Volvió a meterse en las sabanas y se quedó pensando que Draco trabajaba demasiado.

**Draco**

Eran las 9 de la mañana y ella seguía durmiendo. Le estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Cómo podía dormir tanto? Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación. ¿Estaría durmiendo de verdad o estaría despierta acostada en la cama? Tal vez estaba en la bañera, disfrutando de un buen baño de burbujas. O quizás estaba mirando por la ventana como caía la nieve. Bueno, eso ultimo no. Era algo demasiado romántico para una persona tan sarcástica como Weasley. Quizás si golpeaba la puerta... no, eso sería tonto. ¿Y si entraba? Si estaba dormida no se daría cuenta. Se golpeó la cabeza. Eso era aún más estúpido. Se metió en su estudio. La verdad es que no tenía nada para hacer. Tenía todo listo, siempre se quedaba al día y las cosas no se moverían hasta pasadas las vacaciones. Reviso un par de papeles sin ganas y anoto un par de cosas por aquí y por allá. Volvió a dejar todo sobre el escritorio. Daba lo mismo. Quería que se despertase. La intriga lo estaba matando y lo peor era que el nunca había sido una persona curiosa. ¿Por qué ahora? Se pasó la mano por el pelo. ¿Sería que Weasley le estaba contagiando sus costumbres? No, imposible.

Toco la puerta con suavidad al principio y luego más fuerte. Debía tener el sueño pesado. Su madre se despertaba en seguida. Tomo coraje y abrió un poco la puerta. Se asomó un poco y la vio, tendida en la cama y con una almohada sobre la cabeza. De la nada pego un salto y se le quedo mirando sorprendida de verlo allí.

-Yo...- se aclaró la garganta.- Mi madre me envió a buscarte para desayunar.- que buena mentira y que rápido se le había ocurrido. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Está bien.- se levantó aun con lagañas en los ojos y el pelo rojo todo alborotado. Draco no atino a notar como sus ojos se quedaban fijos en los hombros desnudos de la chica.- ¿Se te ofrece algo más? -ella pareció notarlo mientras se ponía una bata encima.

-No, no.- se apresuró a decir. Todo lo bueno que había logrado con su mentira se arruino en un segundo. La vio abrir el ropero y mirar indecisa todo ese montón de ropa.- Ponte el azul.- y cerró la puerta rápidamente antes de que malinterpretara aquello. ¿Pero había otra razón para decir eso que no fuese como un cumplido?

Ella no bajo sino media hora después. Y con el vestido azul. Draco sonrió complacido, cosa que sus padres no entendieron. Ella simplemente fingió no darse por aludida y tomo su lugar junto a su madre. No pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa. Había tenido razón. El azul le quedaba bien. La pelirroja no hablaba mucho mientras que su madre describía con innecesaria vitalidad todas las cosas que podía hacer en la mansión. Todas las puertas estaban abiertas para ella, podía ir al bosque cuando quisiese, andar en auto y etc. Eso último pareció interesarla. Vio sus ojos marrones abrirse y a sus labios sonreír por primera vez desde que había llegado. Había olvidado que a la chica le interesaban los autos. Quizás podría llevarla a dar una vuelta después. Entonces recordó que no se llevaban muy bien y que probablemente ella no querría. Siguieron con el desayuno en relativo silencio hasta que sus padres se fueron. Habían quedado en verse con los padres de Nott para almorzar y ellos nunca llegaban tarde. Ginny se mostró un poco triste de que se fueran. Ahora que pensaba en su amigo, Theo, seguramente se reiría si supiese que su prometida gustaba más de pasar el rato con sus padres que con él. La verdad que después de la fiesta de compromiso esperaba otro tipo de trato con ella pero no, nada había cambiado mucho. No es que quisiese algo con la pelirroja, pero esa barrera, esa lejanía que tenían uno del otro lo incomodaba, lo molestaba.

-Provecho.- dijo antes de que Draco pudiese salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿A dónde vas? -las palabras le salieron de la boca como si tuvieran vida propia. ¿Qué le importaba a él a dónde iba?

-Voy a recorrer la casa. Estoy aburrida.

La vio irse. Estaba linda. Casi tan linda como la noche de la fiesta. Se preguntó a donde iría primero. Maldita curiosidad. Se paró antes de poder plantearse algo más en su fuero interno. Ella no se había alejado mucho. Estaba en el vestíbulo, observando la escalera de mármol, las largas cortinas de terciopelo, los detalles de la puerta, incluso el techo. Le pareció una actividad demasiado calmada para un espíritu salvaje como el de la chica. Era raro verla callada y sumisa. Corrección, era raro verla. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era la segunda vez que la espiaba. Esta vez tomo la iniciativa y se le acerco. Ella pareció sorprendida de verlo. Seguro pensaba que tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Quizás las tenía pero no importaba. Le pregunto si le gustaría ver alguna habitación en especial. Ella respondió que no por lo que decidió darle un tour por la mansión. Ella asintió con una semi sonrisa. Bueno, algo era algo.

Sus ojos iban y venían. Quería verlo todo. Era obvio de quien se le había pegado la curiosidad. La llevo por los lugares que aún no conocía como el invernadero y la biblioteca. La pelirroja le pidió que se quedasen allí. Se preguntó qué tipos de libros le gustaban. Sus dedos pasaban las coberturas como quien toca seda pero solo en la sección de ciencia ficción. A Weasley le gustaban los autores muggles. Le gustaban muchas cosas muggle, quizás demasiadas. Había sacado eso de su padre, seguro. Le conto como una vez su padre le había traído un libro sobre un viaje en submarino al fondo del mar. Sabia de que libro hablaba. 20 mil leguas de viaje submarino de Julio Verne era un libro conocido incluso en el mundo mágico. Hablaba rápido y sin pausa, sin miedo de decir lo que le gustaba y lo que no. A veces olvidaba que eran de mundos distintos y otras veces era tan obvio.

-¿Juegas ajedrez? -se acercó a la mesita que contenía las piezas.

-Por supuesto. Todo gran mago sabe.- los Malfoy no eran muy conocidos por su humildad por supuesto. Ella solo rodo los ojos.

-A ver gran mago, juguemos.

Luego de varias piezas rotas y vueltas a arreglar y gritos de emoción, Draco pudo decir que la chica sabia jugar. El nunca dejaba ganar a nadie así que debía admitir que le había costado hacerlo con la chica. Era algo competitiva pero no le molestaba perder. Tal vez lo único que le molestaba era perder contra el. Su risa era aguda y molesta pero sincera. Le gustaba escucharla reír. Le ponía mucha vida al ambiente. Aunque era otra de las cosas que nunca reconocería públicamente.

-¿En qué piensas? -sus ojos marrones no apartaban la vista del juego.

-En que juegas muy bien Weasley.- sonrió.

-Ron me enseño.- movió el alfil y arruino su torre. Genial.- Practicábamos cuando volvía a casa en las vacaciones.

-Querrás decir, cuando ambos volvían.- odiaba los errores.

-No.- su voz se tornó seria.- Quise decir, cuando EL volvía.- levanto la vista pero ella seguía observando las piezas de ajedrez.

-¿Nunca has ido a Hogwarts?

-No.- había bajado la guardia y había perdido a su caballo.- A Luna y a mí nos educó el señor Lovegood. Vamos Malfoy no te hagas el sorprendido. Muchas chicas no van a la escuela.- para ella parecía un tema sin importancia. Parecía.

-Es cierto pero...- murmuro.

-Pero ¿qué?

-Tú deberías haber ido Ginny.- ¿había dicho su nombre? Ella también se sorprendió y ninguno se inmuto cuando su torre acabo con la reina de él.- Es decir, eres lo suficientemente inteligente.- la pelirroja solo sonrió a medias mientras su cara se volvía color tomate.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde contándole anécdotas del castillo. Ella amaba esas historias. Le confeso que siempre esperaba las vacaciones para ver a sus hermanos y oírlas porque nunca le enviaban cartas. Le conto de como comenzó la enemistad con su hermano y con Potter. A ella le pareció muy cómico porque se rio por como cinco minutos, y aun después de que se hubiesen ido de la biblioteca ella seguía recordando el evento y riéndose. Ahora entendía porque había veces que la oía reír sola. Quizás estaba media loca. Pero era una locura contagiosa porque también el empezó a reír. Mando a un elfo a que les trajeran el almuerzo allí. Pudo ver su cara de sorpresa con el elfo. Seguro era extraño para ella ese tipo de empleados. Cuan poco conocía de su mundo. Podía lucir como una dama pero estaban a mundos de distancia. Le pregunto por sus hermanos, más que nada por su hermano favorito, el cuidador de dragones. Ella hablaba y hablaba. Le gustaba hablar. Pero de golpe cayo y lo miro a los ojos. Le costaba mantener la mirada así que rápidamente fijo su atención en el suelo.

-¿Cómo es ser tan... rico? -bueno, era amiga de Lovegood. Debía esperar ese tipo de preguntas, ¿verdad?

-Como el resto de los mortales Weasley. Nada raro.- que mentiroso. Por suerte ella nunca tragaba sus mentiras. Siempre presionaba un poco más.

-Vamos Malfoy no mientas. Elfos a tu disposición, un chofer que te lleve a donde quieras, cualquier manjar que deseas, toda la ropa del mundo.- se dejó caer en el sillón.- Tienes todo lo que el dinero puede comprar.

Quiso decirle que no. El dinero no podía comprar la salud de su madre. No podía comprarle a Astoria. El tiempo que había y seguía perdiendo pensando en ella. No, el dinero no podía comprárselo todo. Pero sin embargo solo sonrió enigmáticamente y ella bufo. Sabía que a ella no le interesaba mucho ese tipo de cosas. Había sido amable.

Volvieron al vestíbulo. Era hora de conocer el bosque. O por lo menos eso había planeado hasta que un búho negro llego a la casa. A Draco no le dio buena espina. Alas negras, palabras negras.

**Ginny**

Nunca supo cuan enferma estaba su futura suegra hasta que la vio recostada en el sofá de la biblioteca. Pensar que no hacía mucho habían tomado el té y hablado banalidades en esa misma habitación. Sin embargo verla ahora con los ojos cerrados, la respiración dificultosa y hasta más pálida que de costumbre (de ser eso posible) le daba escalofríos. Lucius Malfoy escuchaba atentamente al médico mientras su prometido gastaba sus zapatos de cuero dando infinitas vueltas por el cuarto. Intercalaba su mirada entre la enferma y el. Se había pasado la mano por el cabello ya unas cien veces. Se mordió el labio y se removió nerviosa en su asiento. Se sentía sumamente inútil. ¿Que se suponía debía hacer? Como actuar, que decir. Tantos pensamientos tenía en la cabeza que casi ni se dio cuenta cuando los tres hombres salieron quien sabe a dónde.

-Ginevra.- era un leve susurro pero aun con la autoridad suficiente como para que saltase del asiento y se acercase a Narcisa en un segundo. O quizás era miedo. ¿Y si moría ahí mismo?

-¿Cómo... cómo te sientes? - ¿Qué debía decirle? Ella sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados. Seguro sabia de la desesperación en su rostro. Siempre parecía saberlo todo.

-He estado mejor.- la sonrisa desapareció y una mueca de dolor se asomó. Tomo su mano instintivamente. No quería que sufriese. La conocía tan poco tiempo y a pesar de saber que era la responsable de su desdichos futuro, no conseguía odiarla.- Prométeme algo Ginny.

-¿Qué cosa? - lamento haber tardado tanto en contestar pero le daba miedo lo que pudiese salir de sus labios. Le daba miedo que fuese lo último que fuese a decir.

-Prométeme que lo intentaras.- no necesito aclarar más. Sabía a lo que se refería. Soltó un hondo suspiro. Asintió y la mujer por fin se durmió con la respiración tranquila.

Lucius llevo a su esposa a la habitación y allí se quedó los días que siguieron. Solo salía para comer y trabajar las horas indispensables. El resto del tiempo se la pasaba junto a Narcisa, quien de a poco mejoraba. Por lo que había entendido era una enfermedad en la sangre, crónica. No parecía haber cura. Se mordió el labio. Ella había pasado totalmente desapercibida en la casa desde entonces. Draco se la pasaba de mal humor y trabajando. Prefería enfrascarse en tareas antes que ver el delicado estado de su madre. Ella, por su parte, se había recluido en su cuarto de huéspedes. Le había escrito largas cartas a Luna que al final nunca había enviado. Había optado por quedarse así por lo que los elfos le llevaban la comida allí. Prefería eso a salir al pasillo y que su prometido le pasase por al lado sin verla. Le dolía ser un fantasma. Tiro su libro con furia sobre la cama. Estaba angustiada, confundida pero por sobre todo, inmensamente aburrida. Y aún quedaban diez días en aquella mansión. Escucho los pasos de Draco. Era metódico y ordenado, puntual como reloj suizo. Eran siempre las 4 de la tarde cuando volvía a casa a seguir su trabajo en su estudio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Hubiera dado una excusa tonta y se hubiera ido con Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, no había podido irse. Menos después de lo que le había prometido a Narcisa. Lo intentaría a su manera, debió haberle dicho pero fue mejor omitir ese detalle.

Respiro hondo y golpeo con fuerza. Quizás demasiada. Había tenido que juntar mucho coraje para lo que estaba haciendo. Escucho sus pasos y la puerta se abrió bruscamente frente a ella. El rubio la miro extrañado y soltó un "ah, eres tú" que le lastimo el orgullo. Se auto invito a pasar. El estudio era un solo lio de pergaminos y libros desparramados por todos lados.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? -le dijo antes de que pudiera sentarse y sin sacar su vista del papel que tenía en frente.

-Yo... pensé que... eh, te traje café.- no era buena para decir ningún tipo de discurso en ese tipo de situación. ¿Que debía decir? ¿Tu madre no morirá o algo así?

-Si quiero café, lo pido. -su voz era cortante. Le hirió algo más que el orgullo.

-Está bien.- intento mantener la calma. No iba a tirarle la taza por la cabeza... de nuevo.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, retírate. -esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que era un elfo más al que podía maltratar?

-Escúchame una cosa Malfoy. No tengo idea de que decir ni que hacer pero no me importa lo que pienses. Quiero a tu madre y no quiero que muera. -tomo aire.- Así que no pienses que es el único que la está pasando mal.

-Mira pendeja egoísta.- se paró de golpe.- Si, dije pendeja porque solo una podría comparar un compromiso con una enfermedad. Que yo sepa no te estas muriendo Weasley.

-Es que tú no sabes nada, Malfoy. Hay muchas formas de morir, no solo dejar de respirar. - "Así que deja de ignorarme" Quiso gritarle pero en vez de eso salió disparada a su cuarto con el corazón herido. Lástima que no sabía que no era la única.

* * *

**Si, he vuelto luego de mil años. Empece esta historia en verano para tenerla lista en el invierno y ya esta por venir el verano de nuevo y no voy ni siquiera por la mitad. Ni siquiera se como terminarla ! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que me costo muchísimo terminar. La verdad es que voy a tratar de ir mejorando la relación entre los dos. O por lo menos hacerla un poco más dinámica.**

**En fin, enjoy !**


End file.
